Código: Ashford
by geralddurden
Summary: Alfred y Alexia viven plácidamente en su nuevo hogar con su nuevo padre adoptivo después de escaparse de la Base Antártica hace años. En esa tranquilidad, Alexia y Alfred viven una serie de aventuras que les hará enfrentarse a su pasado, y a ellos mismos. Sería de relatos cortos separados por capítulos que siguen una línea principal.
1. Capítulo 1

Alexia arrugó las hojas de su cuaderno como tantas otras veces en su vida. Eran casi las nueve. En el exterior una noche cerrada más negra que la pez cubría con su manto todo edificio y vida humana o animal. En menos de media hora su padre estaría vociferando desde el salón anunciando la cena, arrancando a Alfred de su juego de turno y a ella misma de su tenaz estudio. No lo detestaba; pero su padre podría hacer el favor de moderar su griterío de vez en cuando. Sobre todo cuando la exaltaba estando ella en plena ebullición como consecuencia de una concentración prolongada.

Se relamió sus rosados labios contemplando el paisaje agreste que se extendía milenario. Estaba en el estudio, un ático adornado con varios escritorios, pizarras donde su hermano anotaba gráficas infinitas y estanterías rebosantes de libros de economía, entomología y diversas materias más. Estaba cansada en el sentido extenso de la palabra, sus ojos se le cerraban y la luminosidad de baja frecuencia de la lámpara no le suponía un gran alivio. Sólo con pensar que mañana tendría otro agotador día universitario de trabajo soportando las risas forzadas de sus compañeros y la insistente mirada cómplice de profesores… Si tenían algo en contra de ella le era indiferente, por suerte en ese lugar todavía pululaban buenas personas. Personas con las que mantener un mínimo de amistad. Sin embargo... Nada era seguro… Suspiró largamente.

Odiaba ser un genio.

Alexia se estiró adormilada distraída con las sombras danzantes del espacio. El flexo de bombilla cálida chispeaba con escaso ímpetu alumbrando las cientos de líneas de libros voluminosos. Libros que se sabía de memoria con antelación. Una estupidez. Todo lo que aparecía contenido en esas letras lo había memorizado, sabido y resabido desde que era una cría; nada era nuevo para ella. Sin embargo… Si quería labrarse un futuro en condiciones del que poder estar orgullosa alejada de los sueños de Alexander, debía revisar la lección de nuevo.

Bostezó ligeramente y se irguió. Estaba exhausta, y lo peor es que parecía que continuaría en ese estado por unos días más. Todo un calvario. Recogió varios papeles de su escritorio con talante serio y se marchó de la sala.

En el corredor escuchó el rugido electrónico de la consola de su hermano. Se pasaba las horas muertas jugando, insultando y golpeando cuando perdía. Por la mañana y tarde era tolerable. A las tres de la mañana en plena nocturnidad escuchar un "hijo de la gran puta" a pleno pulmón por la simple razón de que su personaje había caído en una fosa o lo habían eliminado era ciertamente desagradable. Malditos juegos y maldito hermano… En realidad, a ella también le gustaban, especialmente aquellos en los que destripabas felizmente muñecos virtuales, pero nunca lo admitía en voz alta.

Alexia se acercó a la puerta entreabierta, la abertura despedía una luz anaranjada intensa bastante molesta. Desplazó ligeramente la hoja y vio a su hermano sentado en el suelo cruzado de piernas rodeado de botellines vacíos de cerveza alemana enfrente de un televisor de tubo. Un muñeco saltaba frenéticamente de una plataforma a otra disparando. Estaba completamente absorbido por las imágenes centelleantes de la pantalla, ignorándola a ella y todo lo que estuviera en las inmediaciones. Había estirado el cuello con una media sonrisa que delataba que había conseguido algo importante, o eso aparentaba.

Alexia se acercó a su hermano con vaga curiosidad sin molestarse en llamar a la puerta o anunciar su presencia. Esas sutilezas formaban parte de un protocolo más remoto y olvidado que las tumbas prehistóricas. Esquivando ropa tirada, revistas y CDs se arrodilló a su espalda.

Alfred jugueteaba con el mando de la consola risueño, pegándole algunos bandazos y presionando tanto los botones que casi los hundía en sus agujeros. El sonido del televisor estaba excesivamente alto para su gusto. Alexia resopló intentando captar la atención de su hermano, pero él no la hizo ni caso. Era más importante el destino de un protagonistas ficticio que la presencia de su hermana.

Alexia extendió su brazo. Sus dedos empezaron a acariciar la rubia nuca de su gemelo. Alfred bufó un segundo por perder una vida abstraído en su propio mundo. Alexia le estiró un mechón de pelo y él se quejó apartando su mano de un golpe seco. Se rascó la parte afectada con expresión mustia y se giró para ver a su hermanita. Con la otra mano deslizó el mando por la alfombra hasta chocar contra una caja cerrada con candado debajo del escritorio.

-¿Qué pasa?

Pronunció desganado por el Game Over que leyó de refilón. Se apoyó con la espalda recta en el costado de la cama, dando toquecitos suaves a las piernas de Alexia por haber provocado su muerte videojueguil. Estiró sus piernas entumecidas por la sangre agolpada, crujiéndose los nudillos.

Alexia esbozó una tenue sonrisa. Su hermano vestía una camisa de tirantes descubriendo sus brazos musculosos y atléticos. Se había esforzado en ser más fuerte, más deportistas… más hombre. Su anterior cuerpo febril y famélico había sido sustituido por uno tonificado, levemente culturistas y robusto. Sus músculos le agradaban. Le hacían realmente atractivo.

Después de abandonar las instalaciones, Alfred se había dedicado casi por entero a modificar quién era tanto interior y exteriormente. Al principio, cuando empezó darse cuenta de cómo era la cruda realidad, se despreció a sí mismo, recriminándose todo cuanto hizo o dijo en los primeros años. Al cabo del tiempo, esa actitud autodestructiva, en cierto modo, se refrendó suavizándose y virando hacia el Alfred que conocía hoy día. Era más normal, enérgico, gracioso, abierto y simpático. También era un mujeriego empedernido y le encantaba salir de fiesta los fines de semana. Había cambiado completamente, y aunque no lo aparentase o dejase entrever, Alexia estaba muy orgullosa de Alfred. En sus pensamientos, sonaba extraño, ilógico, pero era así y no podía ni tenía la intención de invertir las tornas.

Ella también había cambiado, sólo que a diferencia de Alfred, una parte de sí misma se resistía anclada en el pasado. Una parte intrínseca de su alma, una oscura y mezquina. Una que todavía deambulaba por los pasillos de la Base Antártica. Una parte que resurgía cuando el empuje del mundo la sobrepasaba y el estrés la carcomía tanto que su única vía de escape era retornando a su vieja personalidad…

Era como una suerte de doctor Jekkyl y señor Hide. Jekkyl era la Alexia individualista y seria que se mezclaba entre el gentío como un lobo solitario, actuando antes que los problemas y relacionándose con un círculo cerrado de amigos cuyo nexo era la pasión por las cosas oscuras y góticas de este mundo. Hide, por el contrario, era un monstruo amargado y narcisista que hacía daño a las personas por el placer de verlas retorcerse de dolor y sufrimiento. Un monstruo que sólo miraba por sus propios objetivos y que no tenía ningún reparo en cometer verdaderas locuras. Un monstruo que proyectaba la niña malcriada que fue hace un puñado de años.

Alexia rascó la mano de Alfred que no cesaba de darle toquecitos en sus piernas para que la retirase. Alfred se sorbió la nariz y bostezó holgadamente elevando los brazos.

Superficialmente, seguía siendo la misma rubia con mirada crítica de siempre. Interiormente, muchos rasgos de su carácter habían cedido ante el empuje del nuevo mundo resignándose a siquiera asomar la cabeza. Su padre lo había llamado "madurar", madurar de verdad; no la madurez rencorosa e infantil que se gastaba cuando era una niña a la que le gustaba actuar como una adulta.

En definitiva, no se reconocía a sí misma. Y para más inri, era incapaz de discernir si era algo malo o bueno.

-No, nada. Sólo me he acercado a ver qué hacías. ¿Puedes bajar el volumen del televisor? Molesta bastante.

Alfred le dedicó una sonrisa afable y se desplazó arrastrándose hacia el televisor, apagándolo.

-Estás muy sensible últimamente, ¿algún problema?

Alexia se tumbó en su cama, ocultando la mitad de su cara con la almohada.

-Nada en especial…

Musitó entre suspiros entrecortados. Estaba tan extenuada que la costaba hasta hablar. Alfred se sentó en su silla rotatoria y encendió su ordenador.

-¿Mañana vas a ir a la uni? ¿O lo vas a dejar?

Alexia se revolvió buscando una mejor posición.

-Iré, qué remedio.

-Si no quieres no vayas, nadie te obliga, sólo tienes que llamar, decir que estás enferma y tomarte unas vacaciones remuneradas.

-No, tengo que ir.

-Eres cabezona de cojones. Los alemanes tendrían que haber derribado el muro de Berlín con tu cabeza.

Alexia bufó por el comentario. Su relación fraternal había experimentado un transformación impensable. Su pretérita unilateralidad era ahora un mísero fragmento roto perdido en las tundras antárticas. Ahora eran hermanos en condiciones, "hermanos con la misma cabeza hueca y tozudez" según palabras de su padre. Sin obsesiones enfermizas, sin maestros ni esclavos, sin superioridad, sin amores incestuosos propios de películas baratas románticas. Eran hermanos en el sentido puro de la palabra, hasta Alfred la trataba en ocasiones como una hermana pequeña. Se querían y estarían dispuestos a darlo todo por el otro cuando hiciera falta. Se contaban intimidades y confiaban ciegamente el uno del otro. Ésa era su relación.

-Voy a ir. Y ahórrate los comentarios, ya sabes que hago siempre lo que me apetece.

-¿Incluso si eso te lleva a acabar ingresada en un hospital por exceso de trabajo? Ya sabes lo que dice papá, no te extralimites y tómatelo con calma. Es una gilipollez muy grande que trabajes y estudies como una condenada siendo como eres. Anda, no me jodas. Si yo fuera tú ahora mismo estaría en las Caimán pegándome las vacaciones de mi vida y sólo iría a la universidad para hacer los exámenes finales. Pero no, se te puso en las narices tirarte las horas muertas encerrada en tu habitación.

-Para tu información, hago esto para sacarme la carrera en el menor tiempo posible y asegurarme el puesto como investigadora en la universidad. Se llama intentar hacer algo con tu vida, y si no sabes lo que significa buscalo por Internet. Que-rido.

Alfred tecleaba furiosamente riéndose sarcásticamente. Pulsó enter varias veces e indizó uno de sus juegos de ordenador, una aventura gráfica.

-No sé para qué aseguras tanto si ya tienes el pase de sobra…- dijo con retintín.

El clic insistente del ratón se cernió sobre el resto de ondas sonoras de la habitación. La musiquilla del juego ascendió varios tonos hasta suplantar los clics y expandirse por todo el espacio del dormitorio y el corredor. Alfred enfocó sus azulados ojos en la forma pixelada de un hombre, reservando una parte de su cerebro a la continuación de la charla insustancial con su hermana. Alexia se había erguido sentándose encima de la almohada acariciándose el cuello.

-Eso no significa nada. Si lo hacen por prestigio, no da muy buena imagen una investigadora superdotada que se dedica a irse de vacaciones a las islas Caimán y sólo va a los exámenes finales y cuando la dan un toque al teléfono. Por mucho aprecio que me puedan tener, después de volver de las islas lo que encontraré es la acera de la calle. Además, ni siquiera me han dicho sin van a formalizar algún contrato hasta que acabe la carrera. Prefiero darlo todo ahora y no arrepentirme después…

-Suena entrañable… ¿eh?- Alfred le guiñó un ojo.

Alexia se levantó del todo. A decir verdad, no le apetecía nada en absoluto. Nada. Por otra parte, como había afianzado con sus propias palabras, no le negarían el puesto por pasotismo. Iba a dar lo mejor de sí con tal de forjar su propio futuro, sus sueños. Éste sólo era un pequeño paso insignificante, un principio lo suficientemente estable por donde empezar a cimentar y después construir. No cometería otra vez el error de empezar por el tejado y derrumbarse con todo el edificio cuando la situación se convulsionase.

Empezaría siendo una don nadie y acabaría apareciendo en los libros de historia. Esta afirmación habría hecho estallar de cólera a Alexander… Se había autoimpuesto no tropezar con el mismo error dos veces. Ella tenía demasiada vida por delante como para desperdiciarla con fantasías infantiles y memeces corporativas. Así es cómo se había grabado a fuego en su mente a la fuerza.

-Me voy a cenar…

-¿Ya? Todavía queda un rato.

-Tengo sueño…

Alfred enarcó una ceja con un suspiro melodramático.

-Si te derrumbas en en mitad de un aparcamiento luego no me eches las culpas diciendo que no te lo advertí. Her-ma-na.

-Aunque lo hiciera tú estarías ahí para llevarme a rastras al hospital más cercano como el perfecto pringado que eres.

-Ya. Soy así de capullo.

Alexia se marchó de la habitación escuchando a su hermano tararear una canción de moda.

En el salón, su padre visionaba una película antigua de espías en checo sin subtítulos mientras una radio encendida informaba sobre los acontecimientos locales sin que nadie le prestara el más mínimo interés. El locutor era el mismo tipo que repetía "emancipación" hasta extremos exasperantes, como si fuera la culminación léxica del idioma. Se aproximó a la repisa donde el aparato rugía solitario y lo apagó. Su padre no captó la acción y continuó frotándose su áspera barba mientras se quejaba del comportamiento poco realista de los actores de turno.

Resultaba irónico que su padre, uno de los mejores espías del mundo, viera por afición películas de espías de poca monta. Las que más adoraba eran las checoslovacas, a pesar de ser las más infumables de toda su colección. No había nada peor en esta vida que su padre les engancharse de improviso y les encadenarse al sofá obligándoles a contemplar durante dos soporíferas horas cine negro centroeuropeo del malo. A ella le había tocado dos veces, y en esa dos veces terminó por acariciar a su gata o mirarse fascinada las uñas mientras decía sí a todo lo que decía su padre.

Era incoherente mirase por donde lo mirase. Su padre adoptivo, Hans, oriundo de aquel diminuto país llamado Georgia, uno de los mejores espías dobles de los dos bloques, convertido en refugiado político después de una arriesgada y brillante carrera por el bloque occidental, un héroe nacional en su patria, y conocedor de métodos y mil desgracias, ejecutor de traiciones y decenas de maquinaciones; se dedicaba en sus ratos libres a ver películas malas ininterrumpidamente por el mero hecho de protestar de lo mal que reflejaban la vida de un espía.

Alexia dio por sentado que se trataba de una de sus muchas excentricidades, como ponerle calcetines a la gata y escuchar música clásica a las cinco de la mañana. Tampoco había que darle muchas vueltas, y como se burlaba su hermano, son cosas de viejales.

Después de todo, ella no estaba en buena posición a la hora de juzgar los pasatiempos de los demás…

Alexia se colocó a espaldas de su padre apoyándose en el reposacabezas. Esta vez, sí percibió su figura y ladeó su cabeza enfrentando sus castaños ojos contra los océanos polares de su hija.

-¿Quieres algo, Lexi?

-¿Qué hay de cenar?

Su padre se manoseó su frondosa y descuidada barba, frunciendo sus pobladas cejas pardas.

-Uhhmmm… Iba a preparar algo ligero. ¿Vas a cenar ahora? ¿Tan pronto?

-Sí. Después me iré a la cama.

Su padre extrañado desplazó el mando de su tripa, alcanzado el periódico de su derecha.

-¿Tan cansada estás?

-Un poco. Pero no es nada.

-Ya…

-No. Me sé el rollo de memoria. No hace falta que lo sueltes cada vez que hablamos.

Hans extendió el periódico con gesto de desaprobación. Se preocupaba tanto por su hija y esa era lo que obtenía en respuesta. Maravillas y milagros de la paternidad.

-¿Queda algo de cenar?

-Creo que sobró algo de esta mañana. Del almuerzo. Quedan restos de la pizza que se pidió tu hermano y todavía no me ha pagado. Mira a ver, creo que todavía está comestible. Si ves que está muy mohosa te esperas a cenar con nosotros sí o sí, o te lo preparas tú sola, pero teniendo en cuenta que la última vez casi quemas la casa y la mitad del barrio, mejor no te molestes.

-Eres despreciable…- Alexia soltó irritada por las segundas de su querido papá. Sólo ardieron los circuitos del horno, no fue nada grave.

-Soy horrible, hija mía. Un ogro.

Hans pasó página divertido por las respuestas tan directas de su hija. Alexia resopló. Era tan… Murmuró algo para sí misma. Se dio por vencida y se encaminó a la cocina a paso ligero. Diviértete con tu minuto de gloria, no te creas que te lo pondré tan fácil la próxima vez.

En la nevera encontró los restos de una pizza. Se la sirvió tal cual sin molestarse en sacar vasos ni platos, bebiendo a morro una lata de cerveza extraviada encima de una de las encimeras. Hace años, este hecho sería calificado de antihigiénico, incivilizado, poco refinado, bárbaro y propio de cerdos campesinos, como decía Alexander. A decir verdad, a Alexander se le llenaba mucho la boca de gilipolleces. Era tan dado a criticar a los demás que era incapaz de comprender que el único que merecía esas críticas era él. Cuando se es un retrasado, se es un retrasado en todos los aspectos de la vida.

Ni siquiera echaba en falta el servicio doméstico o el mayordomo.

Se comió de una tacada dos buenos trozos de pizza con queso y bebió de un trago la cerveza.

Suspiró un par de veces, quería irse a dormir cuanto antes y omitir en su mente la existencia del universo conocido, aunque fuera por unas horas; si sus pensamientos se lo permitían y no la conducían a un bucle de ideas y reflexiones interminables encaminadas a la Nada.

En Canadá disponía de tantísimo tiempo libre para meditar sobre tonterías que una vez, de improviso, empezó una erudición sobre el efecto túnel provocado por el exceso de velocidad y terminó con la ley universal de por qué los gatos siempre aterrizan de pié. En la Antártida esto era un desgraciado contratiempo que la distraía de su penitenciario trabajo, focalizándose exclusivamente en lo que tenía delante de sus narices sin importarle nada más. En la Antártida, el mundo giraba y a ella le importaba una mierda. En Canadá, o el mundo real, no eran indispensables, pero convenía echarles un vistazo para mantenerse a flote.

Alexia depositó el plato de la pizza en el fregadero con la ilusión de que mágicamente se limpiasen y abandonó la sala.

En el recorrido de regreso a su santuario personal se topó con su padre leyendo un libro en georgiano a la vez que hacía deporte encima de una bicicleta estática.

-Ah, ¡Lex! ¿Te la has comido entera?- exclamó su padre de inmediato en cuanto vio su cabellera dorada.

-Sí.

-Bien. ¡Seguro que mi querida hija ha limpiado el plato de la pizza!

Alexia se silenció unos segundos.

-Sí.- contestó y salió pitando.

-¡Alexia! ¡Dile a tu hermano que prepare la cena si no quiere pagarme la pizza!

Vociferó desde la distancia.

Alexia finalmente arribó a su templo de los mil martirios. En el dormitorio de enfrente, Alfred calumniaba haciendo peinetas a un montón de pixeles sin forma. Era peor que un crío… Se acercó otra vez a su puerta para anunciarle las nuevas de su padre.

-Eh, tú, el capullo rubio con más músculo que virilidad. Papá dice que prepares la cena a cambio de no pagarle la pizza. Y ya de paso…

-No pienso fregarte los platos, Alexia. Hay que ser consecuentes con nuestras acciones.

Alfred enrolló el cable alrededor del mando silbando.

-Que te jodan…- respondió sin pensarlo.

Alfred silbó con más fuerza y se puso a cantar saliendo de su habitáculo. Abriendo la puerta de su habitación echó de menos a Harman.

Su dormitorio era un caos. Ropa tirada por doquier, bragas y sujetadores colgando de los muebles, libros, revistas y álbumes esparcidos por toda la superficie del suelo, pósteres pegados a la pared de mala manera, una bandera canadiense mal colgada sin motivo (la nacionalidad, los países y las naciones eran temas que se la sudaban bastante) Su escritorio con cientos de cuadernos y hojas de la más variopinta índole amontonados a un paso del desprendimiento. Era una pocilga. Una de las vecinas más pijas, un poco menor que ella, pilló un trauma y no volvió a pisar aquella cueva desde entonces. Mirándolo bien, la estampa de los pósteres (cabras satánicas y grupos emparentados con la corriente del Black Metal) no mejoraba la impresión.

Pero todo este desorden tenía su simbolismo. Era una anarquía calculada por su mente hasta el mínimo detalle. Alfred y su padre lo más bonito que habían dicho de su habitación era que no se habían clavado una navaja al andar por ella. Sin embargo, para su mente o lo que fuera estaba bien. Todo estaba ordenada y colocado donde debía, en armonía. Se podría decir que era un caos ordenado, uno que interpretaba como una rebelión interior y silenciosa que atentaba contra los grilletes de su espíritu implantados por Alexander. Una forma de insulto al escrupuloso y férreo orden de la Antártida, una herejía directa a las imposiciones de Alexander el Subnormal.

Si fuera por ella, la casa entera daría asco, pero su padre se lo objetó aludiendo a una academia militar y algo de un psicólogo.

Las luces estaban apagadas. Sumida en las penumbras, la Luna era su único sustento lumínico. Anduvo despacio en dirección a su mullida cama. Su gata estaba jugueteando con unos folios en una esquina. Antes de acostarse se cepilló los dientes y comprobó que su querida gatita no había estado arañando algo que no debía.

Cuando se hubo cerciorado de que todo era correcto, destapó la cama y se metió arropándose hasta las cejas. De debajo de la almohada extrajo su discman y unos auriculares. Tenía insertado un disco de Mercyful Fate, estaba a punto de rallarse de tanto escucharlo una y otra vez. Se colocó los auriculares mirando al techo.

Pondría el volumen a tope ahogando todo sonido audible externo. Ignoraría cualquier intento de comunicación deliberadamente. Descendería a su siniestro mundo interior y no habría Alexia hasta la mañana siguiente.

La percusión acelerada y los rifts se confundían con su fuero interno, con una tempestad implacable e indómita que fustigaba su corazón como una manada de caballos alocados bramando libertad. En esos momentos, la Tierra se detenía, la humanidad se evaporaba y su mente se desbocaba en todas direcciones.

Sus párpados se cerraron. Una brisa refrescante se coló por la ventana zarandeando las cortinas. Desde que vivía en Canadá, acostumbraba a abrir las ventanas tanto de día como de noche. Era un recordatorio de que vivía en un continente llamado América y no en un trozo de hielo a la deriva. La señal que confirmaba que todo lo que percibía era real y no una lunática dimensión creada por su enfermiza mente.

Enfermizo… ¿Acaso quedaba alguien cuerdo en este universo? Alexander, un viejo neurótico obsesionado con una mujer que llevaba más de un siglo muerta y todo porque era un inútil desde que salió de la vagina de su santa madre. Hans, un exespía paranoico que guardaba un Dragunov en el ático porque según él los vecinos podían ser espías del bloque soviético. Y ella, Alexia, una antigua investigadora de Umbrella que ostentaba el récord privado de haber experimentado con 30 sujetos en un sólo día y con siete años, regocijándose con su dolor y sufrimiento y torturándolos de las maneras más creativas.

Todos estaban como putas cabras. Ella la primera.

Desconectó el Dicsman. Ni siquiera tenía ganas de escuchar un poco de música.

Se acurrucó y se durmió tirando a su gata de la cama de una patada.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Advertencia antes de leer:**

**Para los que leyeron el primer capítulo, saber que Hans a partir de ahora se llama Damian y no es espía sino banquero y profesor de náutica.**

**El resto sigue intacto.**

La estridencia inusitada de decenas de pájaros amarrados en las copas de los árboles martilleaba su consciencia de mil maneras distintas, restallando dentro de su mente como un desfile de trompetas y tubas disonantes. Apretó los dientes deseando la muerte instantánea de todo animal terrestre, aéreo y acuático. Con mala cara se enjugó unos ojos en desagradable ebullición por los malditos sonidos de los malditos pájaros. De un salto cerró la ventana con un golpetazo que resonó por todo el pueblo y a punto estuvo de partir el cristal templado en dos. Alexia se hizo daño en la palma de la mano con el gesto.

-Empezamos bien…

Se murmuró enfadada consigo misma. Misha, su gata dorada, se sobresaltó tanto que cuando Alexia ladeó la cabeza buscando su ropa la observó arqueada en una esquina, maullando y enseñando los dientes; igual de susceptible que su ama.

Alexia pasó de ella por completo. Era más importante estar presentable. Tarareando una tonadilla bastante familiar se metió en el baño. Otro día de mierda en la universidad la esperaba impacientemente.

-AlfredAlfredAlfredAlfredAlfredAlfredAlfredAlfred.

Hugh se aproximó a Alfred monopatín en ristre a toda velocidad, vociferando y repitiendo su nombre hasta la exasperación. Alfred aumentó su marcha por la acera eludiendo la vergüenza ajena y fingiendo que no lo conocía. Hugh circulaba por la calzaba, ascendiendo por un la cuesta con gran dificultad. Alfred, por otra parte, ya estaba en la cima preparándose mentalmente para mandarlo a la mierda en cuanto abriese su descolocada boca.

-Tío, ¡no seas cabrón y espérame!

Hugh era el típico insoportable tocanarices que en cuento te veía por la calle se te lanzaba al cuello sin previo aviso anunciando su presencia entre bramidos hasta que se enterase media Columbia Británica. Alfred se refería a él como el más tonto del pueblo, un inútil, cargante como él solo y corto, muy cortito. Un mujer paseando el perro se le quedó mirando inflexible, afinando probablemente su lengua pasto de habladurías. Desde que se habían instalado en ese pueblo aislado él y Alexia habían sido el centro de todo tipo de atenciones, especialmente por parte de sus queridos vecinos, los cuales les agradaban con apelativos escondidos tales como El Melenudo Afeminado y La Inadaptada Psicópata.

Hugh aceleró esquivando una piedra con un movimiento sutil de tabla. Alfred pateaba el suelo blasfemando en nombre de Dios y los 17 ángeles. Un apiedra se desprendió de un hueco de la acera. "Te vas a joder." Pensó interiomente mientras figuraba una pequeña treta. Huhg estaba apenas a unos cinco metros de su posición en línea recta. Alfred se puso a silbar con aire despreocupado, arrastró la piedra unos centímetros en la línea donde casualmente las ruedas del monopatín rodaban y se dio la vuelta contemplando un cartel sobre una escuela de baile simulando un fuerte interés.

Hugh no entendía por qué Alfred le estaba ignorando de esa manera si le había visto desde el principio. Se impulsó otra vez con la pierna derecha y comprobó empíricamente el por qué del cambio repentino de su amigo. El monopatín brincó en diagonal por el impacto, sus piernas perdieron el equilibrio y su cara se hostió contra el asfalto deslizante, rasgándose la cara en finas hileras por la fricción. Hugh chilló en el suelo, revolviéndose por las magulladoras y manoseándose el rostro.

-¡No ha tenido ni puta gracia, gilipollas!

Alfred indiferente se rascó su perilla continuando con su ánalisis de los pliegues del cartel.

-¡¿Me estás escuchando?! ¡Eres un subnormal y un gilipollas! ¡Me cago en la puta cómo duele!

Alfred suspiró y se giró finalmente. Tendió la mano a su amigo y le ayudó a incorporarse. Las pecas de Hugh se habían unido como los carriles del Transiberiano por la cantidad de cortes superficiales, sus cejas pelirrojas estaban enmarañadas y su pelo rizado se había vuelto liso al patinar por la calzada. Su expresión era airada, con un deje típico de retraso. Quizás era demasiado duro con él, pero a Alfred no le jodía más en este mundo que las personas inútiles que no se esforzaban por mejorar y se hundían en la mediocridad arrastrando con su necedad todo lo que estaba a su alrededor. Alfred y Alexia habían bautizado a este tipo de gente como "un Alexander".

-Tío, necesito tiritas…- se palpó su chaqueta vaquera.- ¡Se me ha vuelto a romper!

Cualquiera con dos dedos de frente le hubiera dado una paliza a Alfred por empujarlo gratuitamente, pero Hugh era distinto, era tan inofensivo que una vez él tuvo que matar una arañita en su lugar a pesar de tener un matamoscas a mano y estar en su propia habitación.

-Uhmmm… Lo siento, pero no soporto que la gente grite.

Posó su mano izquierda en el hombro de Hugh.

-Es la quinta vez que te lo digo, tío. Voy a coger una navaja y te lo voy a grabar en el pene, para que te acuerdes siempre de que "no soporto que la gente me grite como si esto fuera una feria" y ya de paso también te acuerdes del Tío Alfie.

Lo último lo pronunció con ironía estrellando su mano contra la nuca de Hugh suavemente. Hugh se le quedó mirando serio, intentando coger al vuelo algo con lo que devolvérsela, pero nada. Escupió a la calzada y le preguntó "¿Dónde hay un sitio donde pueda curarme?"

Alfred pensativo jugueteó con un mechón de su largo pelo. Detrás tenían la Wutherings Christian School. No le importaría acercarse y pedir un par de tiritas sino fuera porque los gemelos Ashford tenían la entratda terminantemente prohibida después de que Alexia fuera pillada invocando a Satanás en una de las aulas con uno de sus amigotes oscuros para hacer la gracia. Alfred entró con una cámara para grabarlo inocentemente y le encasquetaron por que sí.

A su derecha estaba la Christian Life Assembly, a la que también tenía la entrada vetada después de que Alfred se estampara con su BMX nueva contra el Mercedes del párroco. Se montó una buena y más cuando Alexia apareció de improviso con su camiseta del grupo "Satannica" pronunciando oraciones impuras y amenazando con quemar los santos si no paraban inmediatamente de montar tanto barullo y aceptar las disculpas de Alfred junto con una compensación económica. Les prohibieron la entrada después de eso y su padre les castigó… Los gemelos Ashford tenían un talento natural para ocasionar el desastre allá donde iban. A lo mejor les venía de familia.

Subiendo la calle estaba la Wutheringston Elementary School. Ahí todavía podía entrar.

-¿Qué tal si nos acercamos al colegio que está subiendo la cuesta?

Hugh asintió recogiendo su monopatín, intacto, y acercándose cojeando más a Alfred.

-Eres un histriónico…- dijo Alfred socarrón.

-Histrio… ¿qué? ¿No será un insulto?

-No… por desgracia no.- suspiró.

En la entrada de la escuela, Hugh se sentó en uno de los bancos con un tremendo alivio. Alfred se acercó a la puerta y llamó un par de veces. Entró a la vez que una secretaria anciana, canosa y fea le cuestionaba sus intenciones.

-Sólo quiero algo con lo que limpiar la cara llena de heridas de mi amigo.

La secretaria examinaba la figura entera de Alfred agudizando sus arrugas. Lo malo de los pueblos es que todo el mundo se enteraba de los trastos de todo el mundo, y lo peor siempre tiende a quedarse en la memoria antes que lo bueno.

-¿Dónde está tu amigo?- seca como un cadáver exigió a quemarropa sin el menor rastro de educación.

-Fuera. Sentado en un banco lamiéndose sus sangrantes heridas abiertas. Si no actúo pronto le dará gangrena y…

-Vale, vale, ven conmigo.- con un ademán asqueado cerró la puerta doble.

-Por aquí.

Condujo a Alfred por un pasillo hasta la secretaría. Era una sala rectangular con las persianas cerradas y unas cuantas mesas repletas de papeles y ordenadores varios. La decoración estaba constituida por una platan reseca y un hombre gordo con camisa tecleando aburrido en su terminal. La secretaría desapareció por una salita a su izquierda. Alfred se quedó solo, en esa habitación anodina, rizándose pelos sueltos con un dedo.

El hombre gordo se levantó y fue a la impresora. Cerciorándose de algo insólito en el calendario, se volteó extrañado.

-¿Tú no deberías estar en la universidad?

Alfred silbó suavemente.

-Debería. Pero he decidido tomarme el día libre.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-19.

-¿En serio?- se colocó las gafas.- ¿Y tus padres no te dicen nada?

Alfred se apoyó en el marco de la puerta entretenido con la trayectoria volátil de una mosca.

-Mi padre, Damian, seguro que lo conoce, está con un grupo de alumnos suyos en alta mar aprendiendo vela, así que como no nos envíe mensajes por telégrafo…

-¿Y tu madre?- accionó el botón de capuccino en una cafetera ubicada debajo de una ventana.

-Lleva bastante tiempo muerta. Como no nos llame desde ultratumba… Sería con un telégrafo de ultratumba. Aunque en el siglo XIX el teléfono ya se había inventado…

Alfred volvió a suspirar trágicamente, como el protagonista de una de sus epopeyas griegas preferidas.

El hombre gordo lo observaba desde la esquina vagamente perplejo, sin saber muy bien qué contestar. Antes de meter la pata se sentó de nuevo en su escritorio dando sorbitos.

-Lo siento. ¿Tu madre era de aquí?

Alfred lo miró largamente. Los pueblos y su afición por desenterrar los muertos de los demás.

-No, de Inglaterra.

-Ah. Pensaba que su familia era de aquí. No es muy usual que unos forasteros vivan por las buenas en un pueblo tan apartado de todo en un país tan absurdamente despoblado como éste.

El gordo no pretendía remover viejas historias familiares, sino superar su insufrible tedio conversando con quien fuera. Alfred le siguió la corriente esperando entre suspiros que la secretaría apareciera de una santa vez.

-A mi padre le gusta el mar, mucho. Lleva bastante tiempo viviendo siempre en ciudades, y aunque exactamente esto no dé al mar, para él está muy bien. Es tranquilo, apartado y lo suficientemente cerca de una ciudad tan grande como Vancouver.

-Sí es cierto. Está muy bien. ¿Antes habían vivido en Canadá?

-No, es la primera vez. Antes vivíamos en Inglaterra y antes de eso, bueno. Al sur.

-¿Al sur de Europa?

-No exactamente. Al sur de Argentina. Unos cuantos kilómetros.

-¿Tierra del fuego?

-Más abajo…

El gordo se dio por vencido. Terminó su café y lo apartó a un lado frustrado por las direcciones tan imprecisas del joven. Retomó una curiosidad pasajera que había sentido antes.

-¿Cómo se llamaba tu madre? Si no es mucha molestia, sólo por simple curiosidad.

-Verónica.

La secretaría resurgió de las tinieblas con un kit de primeros auxilios. Se lo tendió a Alfred con una gesticulación tan rígida como las momias de las ciudades subterráneas.

-Aquí tienes. Devuélvemelo en cuento termines.

La secretaria guió a Alfred por los corredores hasta la salida. Era como si lo quisiera echar a patadas.

-Le ruego que en cuento cure a su amigo deje el kit en la recepción de la entrada para no molestar a los niños.

-No tengo caramelos…

La mujer le lanzó una agria mirada.

-En la recepción.- y propinó un portazo.

Alfred se acercó a Hugh. Estaba mirando absorto una fila de hormigas que transportaban basura desprendida de un cubo de reciclaje. Alfred las miró brevemente y abrió la caja metálica. Extrajo alcohol, algodones y unas tiritas recortables.

-¿Dónde te has hecho daño, querida?

Hugh se frotó la cara y el muslo derecho.

-Que sepas que en cuanto encuentre la más mínima oportunidad, iré a por ti.

-Ya. Eso es lo que dijiste las últimas 25 veces.

Apretó las manos, Hugh rechinó un gemido en su garganta.

-¡Ten cuidado!

-Sí…


	3. Capítulo 3

Las olas mecían el velero parsimoniosamente. El crepúsculo bañaba con sus anaranjados destellos el horizonte del canal de Shoal. Estaba tumbada en cubierta aprovechando la escasa luminosidad natural leyendo un libro, uno de fantasía medieval. Los personajes estaban en mitad del clímax y a Alexia la mayor parte de la acción le resultaba soporífera. Una mierda de libro que la hacía perder el tiempo. El único rescoldo literario al que se ceñía en pos de continuar con la lectura de pesadilla era un secundario. Una niña de trece años con la que se sentía identificada. Era casi un retrato de sí misma cuando tenía cinco. Se sentía avergonzada por ello, pero tampoco se podía echar las culpas. Dicen que las circunstancias moldean a las personas y ella, por muy reticente que fuera, era una víctima indiscutible de sus circunstancias.

Hugh persiguió a Alfred a través de calles y un callejón. Saludó a los vecinos que le salían al paso y se aseguró de mantener una distancia prudencial para no levantar sospechas. Alfred caminaba sin interrupciones, respondiendo por pura inercia a quien le deseó las buenas noches por el camino. Estaba absorto completamente en su mundo interior. Las personas, animales y cosas eran meros obstáculos en su caminata.

Las farolas se encendieron automáticamente. La noche se tejía más allá de las fronteras terrenales abarcando la plenitud del firmamento. Unos nubarrones más negros que el fondo oceánico cubrían espesamente la Vía Láctea, opacando su luminosidad violácea natural. Las temperaturas proseguían con su descenso imparable calándole los huesos. Había sido una mala idea iniciar esa persecución. Mañana tendría una pulmonía.  
Estornudó y se limpió con la manga. Muy mala idea.

Alfred torció a la izquierda internándose en un paso abierto entre dos casas. Hugh se despistó un instante por el cambio de dirección y a punto estuvo de ser arrollado por una camioneta que se incorporaba a la vía. El conductor disgustado empleó un vocabulario prendado de improperios por su descuido. Hugh desoyó sus comentarios y se situó en el principio del callejón. Alfred subía por un terraplén de tierra hasta su casa.

¿Y si en realidad ha cambiado de opinión y se va a su casa? Aparentaba estar muy seguro de sus palabras en el parque. Hugh no le dio más vueltas y se abrochó todas las cremalleras posibles. Era noche cerrada y una brisa marítima implacable se había levantado acompañando su congelación. Temblaba como un flan en la noche boscosa cercana al Pacífico.

Hugh avanzó ajustándose su gorro de punto. Sus dedos repiqueteaban. Podría quedarse en casa de Alfred esta noche. Su familia no le echaría de menos… Se le ocurriría cualquier excusa por el camino.

Alfred alcanzó las verjas de hierro forzado de su hogar. Las abrió con un tintineo de llaves y se aventuró en las inmediaciones de su hogar, desentendiéndose de la puerta que a su paso había dejado entreabierta descuidadamente.

Hugh se agachó caminando en paralelo a la valla hasta la puerta. El rectángulo de la puerta principal estaba descubierto en su totalidad filtrando la luz amarillenta de un recibidor silente. Hugh asomó parte de su cabeza pretendiendo adivinar qué coño estaba haciendo Alfred.

Para no forzar la situación y evitar represalias, dedujo que el procedimiento más óptimo sería aguardar en la misma puerta oculto tras los pinos con la esperanza de que Alfred saliese otra vez con una estufa y un par de bufandas de lana. Estaba helado, con las manos entumecidas. Todo sea por la curiosidad…

Después de unos 15 minutos de eternizante espera, la puerta del garaje se elevó y el rugido potente de una Harley reverberó en las paredes de cemento esparciéndose por la delicada atmósfera primaveral de Wutheringston. Un motorista ataviado con cuero auténtico se desplazó hasta la plaza sellando tras de sí el garaje. En el epicentro, se desmontó con la clara intención de correr los cerrojos de las puertas abiertas.

Hugh fue pillado fisgando in fraganti. Sólo había que ver cómo Alfred se quitaba el caso y lo miraba de arriba abajo decepcionado, escupiendo al suelo con asco. Se levantó accionando sus labios vigorosamente combatiendo su incredulidad y su inmovilización.

Cuando todo parecía perdido, Alfred pasó a su lado sin decir ni una palabra. Ascendió las escaleras y cerró la puerta. Hugh se retiró de la entrada enrejada todo lo que pudo, falseando su sorpresa y maquinando torrentes de excusas. El ruido del motor se le antojaba infernal y entre el cuero ajustado negro, el pelo largo rubio y la cara de pocos amigos Alfred parecía el arcángel Lucifer después de haber sido expulsado del reino de los cielos.

Hugh se apartó más. Alfred se encaminó a su posición con grandes zancadas. Le iba a pegar una hostia que le devolvería al reino de los cielos sin alitas de ángel. Alfred no apartó sus ojos cerúleos chispeantes de los ojillos negros llorosos de Hugh ni para bajar el bordillo.

Hugh se metió las manos en los bolsillos tragando saliva. Estaba perdido. Si le iba a matar por seguirlo, al menos, que lo hiciera rápido. Alfred se le encaró inexpresivo.

-¿Por qué me has perseguido todo el rato?

Su voz era cavernosa, como la de un robot. Apática, sin registro y con modulación estable.

-Bueno… Esto… yo…- se trataba en la primera palabra como un campeón.

-Te he dejado la puerta abierta por si cambiabas de opinión y te venías conmigo.

No parpadeaba. Su postura era imponente, incluso siendo unos centímetros más bajo que él.

-Bueno… Uhmm… Verás…

-Suéltalo ya.

-¡Me entró curiosidad por saber si de verdad ibas a ir a esa cabaña! ¡No me mates!

Se tapó la cara con ambas manos gimoteando. Alfred, satisfecho por su muestra de terror, le dio una palmada en la espalda y anduvo hacia su moto.

-Sí voy a ir. Si hubieras entrado te llevaba, pero ya es demasiado tarde.

Alfred aceleró arrancando un estruendo ensordecedor del motor. Se colocó el caso y removió la pata de cabra.

-Ni se te ocurra seguirme.

Su infernal moto cruzó la avenida tragándose el silencio recíproco de todas las casas del vecindario. Hugh se quedó pasmado en mitad de la calle con el hogar de Alfred precintado a cal y canto y un viaje de más de media hora hasta llegar a su casa.

Había estado esperando como un pasmarote para nada porque él ya sabía que lo estaba siguiendo. Lo había hecho todo a posta aprovechándose de su escasa buena educación.

-Hijo de puta…- fue lo único que osó decir después de averiguar para su consternación que Alfred se la había metido doblada.


	4. Capítulo 4

El viento frontal zarandeaba su lisa cabellera como las banderas suspendidas de cada una de los hogares. Su casco se golpeaba contra el depósito de la Harley cada vez que las ruedas brincaban, se había deshecho de él en la primera intersección. Las lluvias, las negruzcas nubes, las tormentas, las multas. Absolutamente nada le importaba en ese instante, tan sólo acelerar y patinar por el asfalto.

Varios vecinos se quejaron de los envites sonoros del atronador motor y tubo de escape en el refugio de las aceras, seccionando la tranquilidad de un pueblo en apariencia apacible. El crepúsculo había sucumbido irremediablemente a las seducciones de la diosa Luna fundiéndose en un negro abrazo temporal. Las farolas refulgían encaramadas en sus postes como antorchas en una caverna. Una ligera brumosidad húmeda se alzó desde los mares adyacentes y los cielos supraterrenales avisando de rayos y truenos.

Pero a él le daba igual. Sólo quería ir a la cabaña y rellenar un espacio de tiempo insustancial. Acrecentó las vueltas del motor girando en varias curvas. La cabaña estaba muy cerca, apenas a 14 minutos.

Había sido todo un acierto librarse del estorbo de Hugh. Al principio pensaba que no iba a funcionar, pero cuando lo vio postrado como un vagabundo en la acera de enfrente allanando el camino de una hipotermia y con la falsa esperanza de espiarlo, confirmó sus sospechas de que aquel chaval no era tonto, sino retrasado profundo.

Frenó espaciadamente girando a la izquierda. Se había aventurado en el bosque de alrededores, donde una carretera proseguía enhiesta hasta una bifurcación a la izquierda que finalizaba en aquella casa, señalizada como un callejón sin salida.

Animoró progresivamente hasta llegar a su destino, torció a la izquierda con una leve inclinación y continuó todo recto. La casa, sumida en la más hedionda tiniebla, era una cabaña de madera de estilo tradicional montañés de una sola planta. La típica casa de leñador. La madera desprendía un aspecto roñoso y macilento por la falta de cuidado y uso. Según los rumores, aquel lugar perteneció a una familia que se suicidó colectivamente ahogándose en la canal de Sheal cuando les echaron de casa a patadas por impago. Ese acontecimiento, quemado hasta la saciedad por las viperinas lenguas de los cuatro pueblos de alrededor, fue considerado un mal presagio, causando una conmoción sin precedentes. Ocurrió siete años antes de que ellos se mudaran a Wutheringston. Los lugareños comentaban que eran una buena familia normal y corriente.

También circulaba en torno a la casa la leyenda negra del incendio. Un buen día el sótano entero ardió hasta carbonizarse por completo. No se encontraron pruebas de ningún tipo concluyendo la investigación. Unos decían que la culpa había sido de algún adolescente desquiciado o un pirómano, otros que, obviamente, había sido obra de espectros. Eso ocurrió hace tan sólo cuatro años.

Alfred aparcó la Harley alineada con la escalinata de entrada. Se desmontó y apagó el motor guardando el casco en el compartimento del asiento. Estaba desértico. Ni un alma, ni un animal. Anduvo a la entrada principal apuntalada con maderos sueltos. Si embestía directamente levantaría un revuelo que resonaría por todo el bosque. Lo mejor sería forzar la puerta trasera.

Saltó la baranda de los escalones y rodeó la pared por la izquierda hasta el patio. Esa bendita manía de no poner vallas que circundasen la casa para protegerla de robos.

Se tropezó con un gnomo de jardín en la esquina. Un gnomo de porcelana con la nariz rota. Se tenía que haber traído una linterna y no esperar a robarla dentro de la casa. Apartó el intruso y reanudó su inspección friccionando sus palmas contra la madera de roble de la pared. La tierra le ensuciaba las botas y la pernera de los pantalones con manchitas sueltas que se aglomeraban en manchurrones.

Apenas le restaban un par de metros para alcanzar la otra esquina. Trotó cuidadosamente impaciente hasta ella y viró tanteando el viento rebuscando la puerta o algo que condujese a la puerta. Su mano derecha se chocó con un bulto sobresaliente pegado a la pared de madera. El picaporte. Lo agarró con la diestra. Parecía ceder. Empujó la hoja lentamente. Las bisagras chirriaban con el esfuerzo protestando por la obstinación del ladrón. Escindió una rendija lo suficientemente ancha como para poder pasar sin rasurarse la piel contra las astillas.

Esa cerradura había sido forzada por alguien previamente, seguramente algún intento de okupa o alguien interesado por un objeto en particular. Detuvo el barrido de la hoja en un ángulo diagonal y entró.

El trecho inmediato a la siguiente sala eran tres escalones doblados en el centro. Los esquivó de un saltó situándose en la pared lateral de un pasillo que desembocaba en un salón de mediano tamaño. Había un sofá y una cómoda al lado de una chimenea con maderos resecos. Alfred presionó un interruptor sin éxito. Habían cortado la luz y seguramente el agua.

Se dirigió a la chimenea extrayendo el mechero desde uno de sus bolsillos delanteros. Se arrodilló y prendió las ramas azuzándolas con el atizador colgado en un garfio a la derecha del hueco. Las llamitas incandescentes arrojaron ardor y luminosidad por toda la estancia. Alfred se calentó las manos. En el exterior gotitas cristalinas se estrellaban contra el cristal como obertura a lo que se avecinaba después. El entorno se saturó de sombras danzantes y mutables que intercambiaban sonrisas y gesticulaciones en las esquinas como traviesos trasgos. Pasaría la noche allí.

Se incorporó errando su visión por el habitáculo. La desnudez propia de la decrepitud gobernaba sin clemencia todo el espacio. Aparte de los mencionados muebles, no había nada de nada. Ni siquiera una estantería con libros, ni unas mesas, unas sillas. Montones de absoluta nada. Observando desinteresado la cómoda de estilo isabelino sus ojos enfocaron una silueta cuadrangular. Un marco. Alfred lo recogió acercándose a las llamas. Retiró la capa de polvo con la manga de su chaqueta de cuero y desveló cuatro personas. Una familia de padre, madre, hijo e hija con rostros felices que miraban al fotógrafo como si ese fuera su último momento antes de expirar.

Un ansia se apoderó de sus manos. Quería. Debía saber quienes eran ellos. Partió el marco en dos y separó la fotografía del cristal. Se sentó en el desgastado suelo con la foto sostenida por sus dos manos.

El hombre era un forzudo con tripa cervecera y barba muy poblada, en el estilo de su padre. El niño tendría un par de menos que él y la niña unos ocho o nueve años. Pero esas tres figuras no le transmitían nada. Sus ojos y atención estaban volcados, como presas de un hechizo, sobre la forma femenina y regordeta situada a la derecha. La madre.

Alfred acarició el cabello plano de la mujer. Una madre… ¿Qué es una madre? Gracias a sus amigos tenía una idea aproximada de lo que era, gracias a los libros y gracias a la televisión. Poseía el concepto, pero no el significado.

Siempre con afán había probado a enlazar ese concepto tan exótico con su definición, mas siempre fallaba. Siempre. Hundiéndose en la frustración y el engaño que un padre adoptivo podía proporcionar, mitigando ese vacío que le sacudía cada vez que contemplaba una escena como ésta.

Alexia había insistido en considerar a Verónica su madre. Ella lo aceptaba, ¿pero Verónica los aceptaría a ellos? Eran engendros, no hijos auténticos de los que estás orgullosos y mimar. Seguramente los aborrecería, los trataría como monstruos, los maltrataría y los sacudiría como seres impíos a los que echar a palos de una iglesia. Alfred la odiaría, pero en lo más hondo de su espíritu la amaría, adoraría su crueldad por encima de su integridad. Él estaba acostumbrado a ser no deseado, pero con ella sería distinto. Si estuviera viva. La querría porque estar completamente solo en el mundo era muy triste. Sin padre, sin madre, sin familia, sólo con una hermana. Estar completamente solos en el mundo era muy triste.

Su padre Damian los quería, era cierto, pero no tanto como un padre se encapricharía por un hijo biológico, o eso sospechaba Alfred. Aunque un hijo biológico tampoco puede ser deseado por su padre. Había tantas posibilidades que se le anudaba el estómago más que una corbata.

Ellos estaban directamente emparentados con Verónica, eran sangre de su sangre, a su imagen y semejanza; copias diabólicas que pululaban por el mundo mancillando su descanso eterno. No tenían motivo alguno para existir desde un punto natural. No tenían motivos para existir más allá de los dictámenes de un decadente Alexander. No eran nadie. Nadie. Nadie.

Alfred se restregó ese último pensamiento. ¿Si no eran nadie? ¿Por qué Damian los quiso? ¿Por puro capricho? ¿Por tener a alguien al que considerar descendencia? Su barullo mental se acentuaba con cada segundo. Se había prometido no enzarzarse en mierdas mentales límbicas nunca más, pero en ese momento, no podía evitarlo.

Alexia apreciaba a Damian como su padre, pero a decir verdad ella apreciaba cualquiera que no fuese Alexander. El también lo quería, mucho más que a nadie. Pero a veces todo se le presentaba tan falso… Como el sueño idílico de la Antártida.

La Antártida… Como odiaba todo lo que ese infierno representaba. Es más, quería olvidar todos los recuerdos de ese lugar, formatear su memoria y vivir felizmente despojado de mierdas como el Código Verónica. Lo anhelaba. De hecho era mucho más fácil de lo que aparentaba, muy fácil, pero Alexia se empeñaba en vivir con medio cuerpo en la Antártida y la otra mitad en Canadá. Odiaba con todo su ser ese inexplicable apego hacia la tundra yerma antártica.

No comprendía como podía vivir recordando su estancia allí cuando ella fue la que más mierda soportó, la que más sufrió. Se cuenta que cuanto mayor es la tragedia en un lugar mayor será la conexión con el afectado.

-Vaya tontería…

Quizás fuera verdad, pero también era cierto que lo único que podía mantener estable el fino hilo de la cordura de su hermana era el olvido. Un hilo más fino que el del destino cortado por las parcas. Él lo sabía muy bien. Por algo la había estado aguantándola toda su vida.

Por algo fue él quien la salvo cuando su paraíso terrenal se desmoronó en cientos de pedazos cortantes.

Por algo fue él quien la sacó a rastras de la Antártida y la impulsó a vivir una vida normal.

Todavía no había pronunciado un "gracias por aquello" pero se conformaba con lo que había crecido y madurado. Con la Alexia que era ahora. Sin embargo, una quimera continuaba anidando en lo más profundo de su mente, y eso le jodía. Con lo fácil que era aceptar la situación y hacer frente al mundo… Hasta él que en términos de Código Verónica no era más que un accidente y para Alexander un hijo no deseado se había encarado directamente al mundo gritando "estoy aquí te guste o no."

Joder… todo esta cadena insustancial de pensamientos que desembocaban en la Nada a veces le abrumaba, y si era de noche, le provocaba un pérfido insomnio. Pero tampoco lo podía evitar…

Suspiró levantándose, acercando la fotografía a las llamas. La imagen se calcinó rápidamente en cuanto la saltó y planeó entre las lenguas compasivas de las ascuas. Se desintegró en un mar redentor. Como su pasado.

Se adecentó sus melenas mirando somnoliento el techo.

Ya tendría tiempo de discernir qué era una madre cuando tuviera vástagos y una pareja estable.

Ahora, su mayor preocupación consistía en evitar que su hermana cometiera locuras.

Se tumbó en el sofá acomodándose lo máximo que permitían sus oxidados muelles y cojines desgarrados.

Iba a ser una noche corta.

Aunque no tanto para otra persona.


	5. Capítulo 5

_-¿No lo oyes?... Sí, lo oigo, lo he oído. Lo he oído largos…, largos…, largos minutos, largas horas, muchos días…, pero no me atrevía…, ¡Oh, ten piedad de mí, de este miserable desgraciado!..., no me atrevÍa…, ¡no me atrevía a hablar! ¡La hemos enterrado viva! ¿No te he hablado de la sensibilidad de mis sentidos? Pues ahora te digo que yo oí sus primeros débiles movimientos en el ataúd vacío. Los oí…, hace muchos, muchos días, pero no me atrevía…, ¡no me atrevía a hablar! Y ahora…, esta noche…, Ethelred…, ¡ja!, ¡ja!..., ¡la puerta rota del ermitaño, y el grito agónico del dragón, y el estruendo metálico del escudo…!, ¡o di más bien el ataúd hendido, y el chirrido de las bisagras de su cárcel, su forcejeo entre las planchas de cobre de la cripta! ¡Oh! ¿Adónde podré escapar? ¿No estará al llegar? ¿Es que no tiene prisa por recriminarme mi precipitación? ¿No son sus pasos los que he oído en la escalera? ¿No distingo ya el latido pesado y horrible de su corazón? ¡LOCO! -y de un salto furioso se puso en pie, y sus palabras fueron un chillido, como si en el esfuerzo estuviera entregando su alma-: ¡LOCO! ¡TE DIGO QUE ELLA ESTÁ AHORA AL OTRO LADO DE LA PUERTA!_

- La caída de la casa Usher, Edgar Allan Poe (1809-1849)

Con la nocturnidad extendida como un sudario. Bajo la inescrutable mirada pétrea de Platón y Epicuro. Sentado en un sillón tan aterciopelado como sus pasionarias elucubraciones. Con una botella de ajenjo irguiéndose como un monolito al ostracismo, Alexander Ashford admiraba las llamas danzarinas anaranjadas del hueco de la chimenea.

En la soledad inefable de su estudio, acomodado entre estanterías de libros antiquísimos y promesas eruditas. A solas con un repiqueteo similar a las forjas de Hefesto en su mente. A la deriva en un océano de confusión ahogado entre resplandores iridiscentes de botellas vacías e insana porcrastinación, Alexander Ashford contemplaba las llamas dantescas de su futura condenación. Una llamas que le roían internamente como ratas correteando por las paredes.

Unas llamas que socarronas saltaban y se apretujaban en el cubículo ennegrecido de la chimenea, que lo miraban de soslayo con una sonrisa sardónica, mientras él, caballero noble caído en desgracia como un villano romántico, se hundía sin remisión en las cavidades acuosas de un pasado vaporoso y un presente incierto. Desolado, despojado de esperanza y jovial vitalidad, como un cadáver animado por una fuerza superior que maniataba su alma enrredándolo en la comprensión del ciego y en la incomprensión del que ve pero es incapaz de observar.

Acompañado con la letanía implacable de aullidos y rugidos dispares que se elevaban como los rezos de un fiel a su patético Dios. De los graznidos de esas infaustas aves que cruzaban el cielo con sus negras alas anunciando muerte y desgracia. De los cantares de los campesinos inmersos en su monótona y desdichada vida. Desdichada como su alma en esos tiempos oscuros, tiempos que henchían su corazón de espanto y desasosiego. De terror. De fracaso. El fracaso irreparable que como una joven y fogosa dama le había cogido de la mano jurándole la unión eterna. Un fracaso enlazado con otros muchos fracasos. Su fracaso.

Un fracaso acechante que le torturaba en noches neutrales, en días calurosos y momentos familiares. Le recordaba qué había hecho, cuál había sido su caída, su necedad, su incapacidad, pero sobre todo, su frustración. Una frustación vehemente que se le presentaba como un súcubo reptando por las sábanas de su cama matrimonial, susurrándole incoherencias brutales que le hacían gritar de rechazo, despertando a la esposa que no quería y a su indeseable hijo.

Alexander temía a la frustración. Le hacía rememorar el dolor y el rencor. La animadversión que sentía hacia aquél que había derrumbado su cristalizado paraíso arrebatándole aquello que más amaba en su vida. Aquello que había convertido el viejo y amargado Alexander, en un adulto notable y sereno. Aquello que con sus propias manos había dotado de vida y había predestinado. El ser que sanaría su desventurada pervivencia y la de toda su familia. Una noble criatura refinada hasta el extremo de la más hiriente exasperación, una criatura agraciada con mil y un dones concebida en la más absoluta perfección. Alexia. Su amada Leonora.

La echaba tanto de menos. Una vacuidad más poderosa que la Nada apretujaba su yo por entero; un vacío que jamás pensó que sentiría. Un agujero negro que le incitaba a entregarse en cuerpo y alma a sus musas Alcohol y Olvido iluminado por la Luna árabe de los cuentos exóticos. La añoraba tanto. La quería tanto…

Deseaba por encima de todo tenerla entre sus brazos, susurrarle al oído esa nana infantil que tanto le gustaba; asegurarle que todo estaba bien y regresar a su Reino Helado de la Antártida, un reino donde el inclemente Tiempo escapaba como un ladrón en la noche y el Espacio se comprimía describiendo columnas corintias y lujos aristocráticos propios de los esplendorosos palacios romanos.

Era su ilusión, su empresa. Recuperar la pequeña niña que su malvado hermano había distanciado de sus amorosas manos. Vivir juntos eternamente en la candidez del aislamiento mientras ella crecía y se elevaba a la altura de las mismas Perseidas. Y él, su creador, el hacedor que había traído a la Tierra semejante criatura divina, viviría eternamente acurrucado entre sus logros y un renombre tan infinito como el universo en expansión.

Ése era su sueño, y qué bonito sería.

Sin embargo, como colmo a sus pesares, diablillos carmesíes serpenteaban y zigzagueaban como pillos hurtando bolsas a sus compadres. Esos diablos, quimeras, poseían las facciones de su endiablado hijo. Le señalaban y lo humillaban. Lo irritaban por dentro. Causaban que su piel se encarnase en la del Príncipe Próspero al descubrir que detrás de la Máscara Roja no había un frenético éxtasis sino una mórbida decrepitud. Lo reducían por debajo de cero transformándolo en un lamentable hipocondríaco articulando su último aliento presa de convulsivos estertores.

Proyectaban pesadillas de infarto sacadas de lo más recóndito de su fragmentada mente. Pesadillas en las que su amada Verónica se arrastraba desde su sarcófago anclado con huesos en sus dominios de la Ultratumba, aprisionaba su cuello y lo arrojaba como un muñeco roto a un vórtice de ánimas descarriadas que gritaban y gritaban hasta dejarlo ciego, sordo y sin raciocinio.

Verónica, en todas y cada una de sus pesadillas, lo lanzaba inmisericorde a esas esferas ígneas que le abrasaban ininterrumpidamente hasta desintegrar sus cenizas. Verónica era cruel con él, una Diosa terrible disconforme con sus más fieles aduladores. Verónica, en sus noches de absenta, se le presentaba como un cuervo enhiesto y clásico que en cuanto Alexander posaba su mirada en su tenue figura bramaba a los cuatro vientos.

Nunca más.

En esos momentos, un acongojado Alexander sólo podía acertar a responder:

¡Oh! ¡Verónica! ¿Por qué me castigas de esta manera? Mi querida Verónica, ¡dime en qué he fallado!

Pero Verónica nunca respondía.

La soledad retornaba. El Vacío. La tristeza. Un presente que le crispaba. Alexander enflaquecía y se encendía un cigarrillo degustando el sabor mundano de los placeres que desgastaban su salud.

Verónica era tiránica, pero él siempre la querría. La enaltecía por encima de todas las cosas de este mundo. La admiraba más que a nadie. Y ahora, que ella volvía a caminar por la salvaje Tierra en su nuevo cuerpo, Alexander tenía la empresa de buscarla, perseguirla hasta el fin del mundo, ver su perfecto rostro y escuchar sus delicadas palabras.

El renacimiento de la familia Ashford podría esperar unos cuantos años más.

Su cometido era encontrar a su amada Leonora.


	6. Capítulo 6

Wutheringston pasa a tener su nombre real: Gibsons, Columbia Británica, Canadá.

.ca/

Alexia removió el café ausente. Estaba completamente concentrada en la espiral concéntrica de la taza. En una cafetería. Rodeada por el vaivén de pueblerinos que conocía de vista y los correteos de mocosos insolentes. A solas.

Pasó la página del periódico. Un atraco, el tiempo, el horóscopo, defunciones sin importancia y una persecución en el centro de Vancouver. El mundo proseguía irremediablemente sus curso, las personas continuaban enfrascadas en sus milimétricas vidas. Un desierto en el infinito violáceo. Un trozo esférico errabundo en torno al sol moribundo. Vidas sin importancia...

Alexia retiró sus espirituales divagaciones con otro sorbo. Últimamente estaba tan metafísica que asustaba, se preocupaba por cuestiones que habría atribuido a filósofos clásicos con un pensamiento más obsoleto que las hombreras. El devenir del destino, el Tiempo y todo la ponían tan melancólica... Suspiraba, se sumaba 40 años y pedía la cuenta. Es lo que solía hacer.

El camarero pululaba por la terraza trayendo y recogiendo tazas, platos y vasos al azar. Alexia lo llamó alzando la mano y pagó sin pedir el cambio.

Era una tarde de viernes radiante. Hacía calor y la gente se encajonaba en sus casas metidos en su mierda de vida. Todo era una mierda esa era la conclusión. Bostezó y tiró el periódico en una papelera cercana.

-Qué calor, joder...

Andaba por una estrecha cera de la avenida principal. Procrastinando seriamente. Sin nada que hacer, sin nada en lo que gastar su tiempo, sin trabajar. Era un asco. Tener todo el tiempo libre del mundo a su entera disposición por la razón de que no había nada lo suficientemente difícil ni complicado que bloquease su mente. Bueno, la verdad eso la daba igual. Cogió un cigarrillo de su bolso y se lo encendió. Podría irse a pescar...


	7. Capítulo 7

Corrió apresuradamente por los pasillos esquivando compañeros y parafernalia científica aleatoria. Portaba un recorte de suma importancia, muchísima, especialmente para su jefe. El notición del año. Si media Umbrella no se había enterado ya, no lo había hecho nadie.

Rehuyó la mirada confusa de un par de investigadores que charlaban acaloradamente en mitad de uno de los pasillos, tropezó con el metal saliente de un carrito y casi estampó sus narices contra la hoja de acero desgastado de los laboratorios. Una eléctrica excitación se había propagado por su organismo con tan sólo imaginar cuál sería la reacción de su jefe. Sonrió para sus adentros y llamó a la puerta. Sería digno de ver sin duda.

Una voz exhausta le concedió el paso. Entró sosegadamente con la mayor educación posible en el laboratorio, o antro, o zulo, o lo que fuera eso. Una salita de pequeño tamaño a oscuras iluminada solamente por el resplandor de las máquinas y pantallas que decoraban todas las paredes como observadores mudos. Era igual que una cueva, más bien, peor que una caverna. Se preguntaba cómo era posible que su jefe no se quedara cegato entre tantas tinieblas.

En mitad del habitáculo se quedó parada esperando una pregunta, una exigencia, lo que fuera. Extendió las hojas con la esperanza de que su jefe se sintiera atraído por su contenido, pero ni siquiera distinguía su figura entremezclada con la oscuridad. A decir verdad, su jefe no mostraba el más mínimo interés por nada que no fuera su adorada investigación.

Una silueta se removió en una de las esquinas. Alguien levantándose de una silla y dirigiéndose a su posición. Cuando hubo andando una cierta distancia, se detuvo y con la mano derecha demandó los papeles. La luz industrial ocultaba la mitad de sus facciones, lo suficiente como para adivinar que ese científico era Albert Wesker.

-¿Investigación?

Su voz era imparcial, casi mecánica, pero modulada con acierto para no parecer que en realidad estaba más aburrido que un muerto.

-¡No! ¡Es algo mucho mejor!

Albert sacudió los papeles y comenzó a leer. El científico esperó unos segundos a que dijera algo, pero Albert estaba completamente absorto en las líneas.

-Todavía no me lo puedo creer... Cuando me enteré la primera vez me quedé flipando. La mayor promesa de Umbrella...

-Vaya... vaya...

Albert dobló los papeles y se los devolvió al científico. Una sonrisita se dibujó en su cara. Seguramente, gritaba para sus adentros el científico, está imaginándose la reacción de su jefe.

-Puede irse. Gracias por la noticia. Desde luego, es toda una sorpresa. Y además, demuestra que este trabajo no está hecho para todo el mundo y menos cuando son tan ridículamente jóvenes.

El investigador asintió decepcionado y se dio media vuelta. Suspiró de nuevo en el corredor. Hubiera pagado por ver cómo Birkin se tomaba la noticia.

Albert anduvo lentamente hacia donde su colega Will tecleaba compulsivamente como si su vida dependiera de ello. Su absurdamente obsesivo teclear le provocaba un dolor de cabeza bestial, y más desde hace dos años. Por suerte, se tiraba la vida encerrado en su laboratorio sin ver ni por un segundo la luz del día, por lo que Albert sólo tenía que salir al pasillo, tomar un café y despejar la mente olvidándose de su existencia y su condenada investigación, la cual estaba estancada para más inri...

Una mezquina intención se perfiló en su mente. Podría no contarle la clamorosa noticia y dejarle encasquetado en su mundo de virus inacabados que no conducían a ninguna parte para que siguiera funcionando a pleno rendimiento maquillando sus ínfimos resultados. O también podría contárselo y contemplar de primera mano cuál era su reacción. Sin duda, la segunda era más divertida que la primera.

-Will, tengo algo que contarte.

William continuaba enfocando sus ojillos en la pantalla. Albert suspiró largamente.

-Alexia Ashford ha desaparecido. Hace tres días. Sin dejar rastro.

William se congeló tal cual estaba.

-También ha desaparecido su hermano, un tal Wilfred, Fred o como se llame. Alexander los ha buscado por toda la Antártida sin éxito. Según el papel que me ha dado el investigador de antes, se esfumaron por la mañana ayudados por alguien sin identificación. Fueron vistos por última vez merodeando por la zona de los hangares, y a partir de ahí, absolutamente nada. Alexander va a continuar la búsqueda, pero no hay demasiadas esperanzas, y al parecer nadie sabe adónde han podido ir a parar, por lo que si no los encuentran en menos de un mes, Umbrella da por desaparecida a Alexia.

-¿Quién es Alexia?

-La cría de 12 años que te quitó el puesto de mejor investigador y desarrolló su propio virus en apenas dos años mientras tu investigación se quedaba estancada.

-¿Ha muerto?

-No. Está desaparecida. Pero una cosa no quita la otra...

William se levantó de súbito asustando a Albert. Sus ojos estaban clavados en los suyos y sus manos se aferraban a sus brazos como garfios.

-¡¿Qué más que más?!- exclamó nerviosamente.

-Bueno... aparte de que su padre está que se sube por las paredes y los investigadores de la Antártida están peor que un puñado inmigrantes sin trabajo...

-¡¿QUÉ MÁS?!

Albert exhaló pesadamente.

-Alexia ha dejado su investigación intacta en la Antártida. Entera. Informes, resultados y el virus. Todo está allí y nadie sabe qué demonios hacer con ello.

-¿Entera?

-Sí, entera.

-¿Qué pasa si la encuentran?- exigió a quemarropa.

-No lo sé... Probablemente la suspenderían del empleo o directamente la echarían por tomarse unas vacaciones improvisadas sin avisar...

-¿La van a encontrar?

-En la Antártida parece que no está. Según el último rumor, ambos fueron vistos metiéndose en un avión de carga. Aunque es eso, un rumor. La cuestión es que Alexia Ashford se ha evaporizado por que sí y no parece que vaya a regresar.

-¿Y su virus?

-En la Antártida muerto del asco.

William aflojó sus blanquecinas manos. Alexia, la maldita cría que lo había atormentado durante todos estos años, había desaparecido de su vida de la misma manera en la que apareció. Si no la encontraban, no tenían a nadie aparte de él que fuera brillante. El puesto era suyo de nuevo. Su reinado había cobrado fuerza de nuevo y no habría nadie más que le hiciera sombra. William Birkin volvía a ser el jefe, y esa perra Ashford en caso de que regresara no tendría ninguna oportunidad. Si la encontraban muerta, bailaría sobre su tumba mientras desparramaba su preciado virus sobre la tierra fangosa que cubría su ataúd cantando histéricamente el Himno a la alegría.

Alexia, la joven promesa de Umbrella, había resultado ser una mocosa débil y estúpida que lo único que sabía hacer era jugar a los científicos creyéndose alguien importante cuando en realidad era la última mierda en la escala empresarial... Un genio desperdiciado que debería haberse quedado en su casa jugando a las muñecas. Su investigación se había a la mierda y los días de la Base Antártica en cuanto a armas biológicas estaban contados. Alexander no encontraría a su querido monstruito y Umbrella tendría que clausurar la base por completo. Alexia quedaría fuera de juego para siempre, viva o muerta, y el viviría feliz eternamente escalando posiciones mientras ella se hundía en la mugre de su propia incompetencia y desesperación...

Albert Wesker observaba a su amigo como un psiquiatra observaría a un loco de remate. A veces, William le daba auténtico miedo. Era tan impredecible y estaba tan jodido de la cabeza que ahora mismo podría estallar de alegría por haberse quitado un peso de encima o directamente podría clavarle un bisturí en el corazón. Hiciera lo que hiciera, Albert se alejó de él posicionándose a una distancia prudencial.

William miraba fijamente su imagen reflejada en el cristal de los tubos de ensayo. En este peculiar duelo, sólo uno podía quedar en pié, e indiscutiblemente, él estaba predestinado a vencer.

-¡SÍII!- vociferó en ebullición. -¡SÍ SÍ SÍ SÍ!

Agitó varios viales que tenía ordenados encima de la mesa y recogió una montaña de papeles.

-¡Vamos! ¡No tenemos tiempo que perder!- ordenó entre risotadas.

El tiempo era oro. Su investigación había estado demasiado tiempo paralizada y no se podía permitir desperdiciar el más insignificante nanosegundo. Un camino de gloria se habría ante él, uno recto, llano y sin sobresaltos. Era su momento.

William aceleró recorriendo la distancia hacia la puerta con amplias zancadas. Había alcanzado el Nirvana y una fuerza arrolladora se había apoderado de su cuerpo.

-Espera.

La voz seca de Wesker atizó su jolgorio.

-¿Cómo se llamaba el virus de Alexia...

Su voz era serpenteante. Sinuosa. La voz de alguien que sugería una doble intención.

-T-Verónica, creo que era.

-Uhmmm... Ese virus todavía está inacabado según tengo entendido... Tanto, que jamás ha sido probado en nadie y es considerado inútil por muchos...

William intuía por dónde iban las palabras de Albert. Lo sabía muy bien.

-En la Antártida no tienen mucha fama de ser gente competente... Y digamos que aparte del T-Verónica, no ha habido nada más reseñable en ese lugar...

Wesker le echó una miradita. Sonriente.

-Ese virus necesita gente competente, científicos de altura que recuperen su investigación y lo perfeccionen... Alexia se desprendió voluntariamente de él y no parece que nadie vaya a reclamarlo, aunque hay alguno que otro que ya le había echado una ojeada antes...

William no daba crédito.

-¿Qué te parece si nos quedamos con el T-Verónica y lo integramos en nuestra línea de investigación?

William abrió la boca dispuesto a rechazar rotundamente la propuesta con insultos y alusiones a su orgullo herido, pero Wesker alzó la mano y le cortó sin darle oportunidad a empezar.

-William. Tu orgullo es lo primero lo sé, pero piénsalo. ¿Y si resulta ser más útil de lo que imaginamos? ¿Y si con ese virus logramos crear otro más potente que te asegure un puesto vitalicio grabando tu nombre en la historia de las armas biológicas y de la corporación Umbrella? Repito, Alexia lo abandonó voluntariamente junto con su investigación. Si lo hubiera querido de verdad se lo habría llevado consigo sin pensar en nadie más que ella. Pero no. Lo dejó tal cual a la vista de todo el mundo. Un virus solo a la espera de que unas manos ansiosas se apoderen de él y alguien más capacitado que su creadora original le dé auténtica forma. ¿No es romántico?

William se acarició su incipiente barbilla. El soliloquio de Wesker era seductor. Si conseguía el virus y resultaba ser una Panacea William Birkin se convertiría en un gurú de intachable talento.

-Además, la Historia demuestra que los mayores logros de la humanidad siempre han tenido un componente de traición y engaños. Investigadores afamados que han pasado a la historia gracias al trabajo de otros investigadores relegados al olvido...

Era tan seductor...

-Sólo tendríamos que cambiarle el nombre y retocar algún que otro aspecto. Ese virus pertenece a Umbrella, no a la familia Ashford. El poder de Alexander es menor que nada y menos ahora con la trágica pérdida de sus dos amados vástagos...

Agenciarse un virus empezado pero inacabado que se había quedado solo en el mundo, aguardando tener un poseedor... Las ambiciones de Albert comenzaban a contagiar a William.

-Esa niña sólo trabajó un par de años... No creo que nadie la recuerde dentro de una década.

-Exacto...

-¿Y si no lo abandonó voluntariamente y si en realidad la secuestraron?

William no iba a ceder tan fácilmente, a pesar de que mente opinara lo contrario. Wesker deslizó sus dedos por el puente de su nariz.

-¿Quién querría secuestrarla? Que yo sepa, en toda la historia de Umbrella no ha habido ni un solo secuestro. Esta corporación es tan hermética que la única que secuestra gente es la propia Umbrella. Por no hablar de que la Base Antártica está bien escondida y muy bien protegida. Si la hubieran secuestrado por el virus, primero se hubieran llevado el virus y si les hace falta a la científica. Pero subrayo que en el informe que me han pasado antes ponía muy claramente que Alexia antes de desaparecer había empezado a descuidar su investigación completamente, muchas veces durante días enteros. Encerrada en su habitación sin hacer nada. Creo que ése es un indicio más que suficiente para pensar que la chica se ha rendido definitivamente...

-Uhmmm... Es muy tentador...

-Lo es. Piensa que el principio que es lo más difícil está cubierto. Nosotros sólo tenemos que continuarlo.

-¿Cuándo tienes pensado pedir la transferencia?

-Dentro de un tiempo. Cuando todo este escándalo se haya calmado y Alexander decida qué hacer, si no se topa con sus díscolos hijos.

-Pueden nombrar a otro en su lugar y quedarnos sin el virus.

-Por eso mañana voy a formalizar la petición y después la solicitud.

William estaba indeciso. Todo este asunto le fascinaba, poner sus manos en la creación de una acérrima rival y ver en persona su destreza en la creación de virus. Sin embargo, había algo oculto que no le gustaba absolutamente nada. Que no le convencía lo suficiente... Albert notó la confusión de su amigo. Posó una mano en su hombro derecho y le animó:

-Sea bueno o malo, ¿no sientes curiosidad por saber cómo es el fetiche vírico de una niña de 12 añitos?

-Bueno... yo...

-No seas tan terco, Will. Hay que tener la mente más abierta.

William resignado apartó la mano de su hombro y se encaminó a la puerta. El discurso de Albert había acentuado su caos en vez de mitigarlo, pero si algo había claro en su interior, eran las ganas de desmenuzar el T-Verónica y alcanzar sus entrañas como si de una disección ordinaria se tratase. Ahora era la mejor oportunidad y si la dejaba pasar... No tenía ni idea de cuál sería el devenir de los acontecimientos. Era más fácil caminar sobre seguro que pasar y arriesgarse. Iba en contra de su orgullo, pero tampoco tenía nada mejor que hacer.

-Está bien. Pero antes de quedarnos con el virus tengo que verlo por mí mismo y comprobar si es tan bueno como lo pintan.

-Claro. Si no, puedes tirarlo a la basura si quieres.

-Eso espero, Albert...- William salió del laboratorio con un bufido prolongado y atronadoras pisadas.

-T-Verónica... Verónica. Tienes nombre de mujer...

Wesker se alisó la bata. Por mucho que William se quejase y criticara absolutamente todo sin conocerlo, el futuro que les aguarda con ese nuevo virus era ciertamente... prometedor. Sólo tenía que limitarse a rezar para que Alexia no se materializase y frustrara todos sus hipotéticos planes.


	8. Capítulo 8

Empezaba a impacientarse. Las probetas deberían haber estado limpias desde hace más de una hora; pulcras y preparadas para entrar en acción. Pero no, el inútil existencial de su compañero lo había echado todo a perder. Además de que se le había derramado más de la mitad de la solución experimental en el fregadero y había rayado la lente de repuesto de un microscopio, se había tropezado arrojando irremediablemente al pulido suelo las últimas probetas sin precintar del almacén. La rotura con su consiguiente reprimenda y pérdida de papeles no era lo que la molestaba. La pérdida inútil de tiempo era lo que la ponía los nervios en punta. La pérdida de su valioso tiempo. Odiaba perder el tiempo por tonterías. Lo aborrecía.

Apoyada en el alféizar de la ventana, suspiró melodramáticamente aguardando un milagro. Un acontecimiento. Un descenso de Dios. Algo que solucionara ese desbarajuste de mierda. Todo por culpa de un tío que conocía a medias y encima era mayor que él.

-Un tío torpe mayor que yo...

Se mordió el labio. Un recuerdo efervescente derrapó por los rincones de su mente arrojando cascotes efímeros de viejas anécdotas sin importancia. Un retroceso. Detestaba los retrocesos. Odiaba los déjà vu. Los odiaba porque desviaban su pensamiento hacia corrientes que prefería olvidar completamente, o que pensaba olvidadas... Pero no podía.

Por más que lo intentara, su pasado formaba una parte intrínseca de su ser. La más oscura y temible; destructiva y terrible. Pero formaba parte de ella. Era ella. Se cruzó de brazos. Cuando acabara su jornada solicitaría expresamente trabajar a solas en el laboratorio. La soledad era mucho más productiva que estar rodeadas de un montón de hormigas ineptas...

Alexia se sobresaltó ligeramente... Ciertamente, era una parte de sí misma profundamente arraigada. A veces tampoco podía evitarlo, aunque hacía años que había optado por controlar sus impulsos.

La ventana estaba entreabierta filtrando las leves brisas del atardecer, agitando las cortinas de tela recién lavada y mechones sueltos que bailoteaban descontrolados. El gorjeo de gaviotas mezclado con los chapoteos de las olas en un mar cerrado e inundado de las más diversas embarcaciones la resultaba tan inspirador. Era como estar inmersa en una novela de viajes marítimos. La realidad era mucho menos bohemia, pero era bonito fantasear despierta de vez en cuando. Desde la segunda planta del edificio podía ver el faro de la isla, lo que animaba sus ensoñaciones.

-Qué pereza...

La estaba empezando a entrar un sueño terrible. Podría recoger otro paquete de probetas en el almacén. Podría pedir al inútil de su compañero ir a recoger un paquete de probetas nuevas si no lo hubiera echado del laboratorio con furia vikinga. El tiempo perdido no lo recuperaría, pero al menos podría intentar hacer algo mínimamente interesante con su vida.

-Qué mierda...

Alexia se alejó de la ventana acercándose a una silla giratoria excesivamente cómoda. La realidad era que disponía de todo el tiempo que quisiera, aunque las viejas costumbres le sugerían lo contrario. La torre del reloj anunció las ocho de la tarde con el carillón.

-Lo intentaré mañana. En fin...

Se reclinó en el asiento cerrando los ojos. Llevaba unas noches de mierda. Su noctambulismo y su manía de terminar todo lo que empezaba por el día la habían regocijado con noches enteras en vela sin descanso. Era un infierno. A lo que se sumaba, las pesadillas. Pesadillas que la hacían estremecerse y despertarse de súbito en mitad de la nocturnidad gritando y revolviéndose como si una anaconda la estuviera estrujando debajo de las sábanas. Su almohada acababa sudada al igual que su camiseta y su pelo. Sus ojeras era el más claro manifiesto.

Pero en ese momento, sus problemas nocturnos no la interesaban en lo más mínimo. Ella sólo quería relajarse unos instantes. Relajarse y desactivar lentamente su mente. Era lo que más la apetecía. Se escurrió en el asiento estirando las piernas. Sólo quería dormitar un ratito...

-Eh, despierte... Despierte...

Una mano huesuda zarandeaba sus brazos. Molesta, enarcó la ceja derecha y entrecerró los ojos somnolienta. Era la primera vez que descansaba en días y alguien ya lo había fastidiado...

-Vamos dormilona. Quedarse frita en el trabajo es de personas irresponsables.

Lo último lo dijo con retintín. El retintín propio de alguien que rebusca el más mínimo desafecto en su rival. Morgan. Su observaciones mordaces eran todo un deleite. Qué sería de su vida sin su querido y sarcástico Morgan.

Alexia se desperezó bostezando y se levantó adecentándose la ropa. Morgan, un señor de unos cincuenta años, altivo, recto como un paraguas y seco como el cuero; la miraba elevando la barbilla con un cierto deje de suficiencia, como si fuera un erudito impecable que regañaba a su pupilo.

Morgan se había convertido en un silencioso rival desde que había entrado a investigar en la universidad. Una rivalidad unilateral por su parte que se manifestaba en comentarios burlones, búsquedas constantes de defectos, intentos de sabotaje, superioridad y su incansable propósito de hundirla en la mediocridad a la mínima. Se paseaba por su laboratorio analizando cada uno de sus movimientos para localizar puntos débiles; cambiaba de sitios sus informes, e incluso una vez puso en entredicho su genio fingiendo que el título universitario que consiguió cuando tenía 10 años era falso y se lo había descargado de Internet. Pero por suerte, toda esta cantidad de conspiraciones y mierdas habían fracasado estrepitosamente y al pobre Morgan no le quedó otra que soportar la resignación y la aceptación de vivir en la sombra de una tía de 19 que no se tomaba casi nada en serio y hacía siempre lo que le daba la gana. Una perspectiva laboral adecuada para alguien que había gastado más de 30 años de su vida siendo el mejor científico de la universidad.

-Me he enterado de lo que ha pasado antes.- Pausa. -Espero que no se vuelva a repetir.

Alexia se alisó el pelo con aire ausente dirigiéndose de nuevo a la ventana. La pura verdad era que a Alexia todos estos asuntos de enemistades se la traían al fresco en cantidades industriales. Aunque ese era un apunte muy egocéntrico.

-Su compañero es probable que no vuelva a pisar este laboratorio en una temporada. Después de pagar los materiales dañados. Quien es torpe, paga, y si no le convence... Bueno, siempre puede optar por marcharse. ¿No cree?

Alexia descargó su peso en el alféizar suspirando. Hoy Morgan estaba bastante espeso para su gusto.

-No habría pasado si desde un primer momento hubieran accedido a mis peticiones...

-¿Trabajar sola?

-Sí.

Morgan se acercó un par de pasos colocándose la montura de las gafas con severidad.

-No se te ha concedido por la sencilla razón de que los científicos no somos lobos solitarios. Los investigadores necesitamos del trabajo en equipo para ser eficientes y llevar a buen término nuestros proyectos. Si no, lo único que se encuentra son retrasos y frustración.

-Será su caso, pero yo no necesito absolutamente a nadie para ser eficiente. Yo sola rindo mejor que un equipo de investigación entero de curtidos científicos.

Era terriblemente condescendiente, lo sabía de sobra; pero ella realmente necesitaba trabajar a solas. La soledad era una de las pocas cosas que añoraba de cuando trabajaba en Umbrella. Tener un laboratorio personal al que no podía entrar nadie, total libertad en los experimentos... Esos eran buenos tiempos.

Morgan carraspeó la garganta probablemente airado por su deshonesta réplica.

-Como he dicho antes, es inadmisible...

Alexia se giró encarándole. Lo más seguro era que al final tendría que aguantar otro soplapollas de compañero, pero mientras podría entretenerse pinchando a Morgan.

-Ya... Claro. Inadmisible. Eso se preguntaba la gente con la que trabajaba cuando tenía...

Las facciones de Morgan se contrajeron en una mueca colérica. Sus manos se cerraron en puños y su semblante se tornó tan pálido como el de un cadáver. Era increíble que un tipo de medio siglo de vida considerara una ofensa las palabras pronunciadas por un tía de apenas veinte años que sólo llevaba un añito estorbando en su querida universidad. Era tan jocoso...

-Estoy seguro que la gente con la que trabajabas cuando eras una mocosa insolente se preguntaba si habías acabado en un laboratorio buscando Disney Land.

-Acabando en un laboratorio y no en Disney Land demuestra una cosa, ¿no crees? Morgan.

Morgan se mordió los labios. Los ojos azulados de Alexia chispearon. Quería humillarlo.

-Por mucho que te empeñes, yo voy a seguir siendo un genio y tú un viejo aburrido. Es lo que hay...

Alexia se apartó del tipo encaminándose a su escritorio. Deslizó su mano por el metal de la superficie hasta tocar unos papeles desperdigados clasificados con etiquetas.

-Puedo hacer esto sola. Gracias por preocuparte.

Morgan rabiaba a punto de perder la compostura. Tenía dos opciones: disputa o salida. Morgan eligió salir apresuradamente del lugar guardándose los puños en los bolsillos. Alexia se sentó en el borde de su escritorio mientras Morgan abría la puerta con un rígido "he de irme." y cerraba con un portazo que retumbó por todo el edificio. La odiaba. La odiaba profundamente. La odiaba por todo.

En su laboratorio, Alexia empezaba a recordar que una vez también tuvo un rival. Un tal Birkin o Berkin que nunca llegó a ver en persona...


	9. Capítulo 9

El corpulento dependiente metió las botellas en una bolsa, visiblemente desconfiado. No se terminaba de creer que aquel chaval tuviera la mayoría de edad. Ni se lo creía y ni se fiaba.

-Por curiosidad, ¿puedo ver tu carné?

-Claro.

El chaval sacó la cartera sonriente y se lo ofreció. La fecha encajaba y aparentemente no era falso. Eso esperaba de todo corazón.

-Está bien. Son 16 dólares (canadienses).

El chico rubio extrajo un billete de su bolsillo delantero, y con toda la altanería del mundo, despidió al hombre pillando la bolsa de inmediato con un "quédate con el cambio". El tipo y su acompañante se esfumaron de la licorería radiantes y pegando brincos de pura alegría. Por suerte, el recepcionista era amigo del comisario en caso de fatalidad.

Ambos se sentaron en un banco contemplando la explanada marítima decorada de barcos, islas y un océano estancado que desprendía un olor a salitre bastante evocador. Una imagen romántica adecuada a una pareja romántica que bebía tranquilamente bajo la sombra de un acre de hojas llorosas por el advenimiento del otoño.

-¿Te gusta?

La chica se relamió los labios apoyando su cabeza contra su hombro izquierdo aplastando su pelo castaño. Estaba sonriente en extremo, como nunca antes lo había estado en su vida. Era todo tan perfecto. Le pasó la botella a su novio sin demasiado entusiasmo.

-No demasiado. Muy fuerte para mí gusto.

-Siempre todo es fuerte para tu gusto.

Pellizco a su chico en el brazo por esa afirmación. Él gruñó en respuesta propinándole un toquecito en la cabeza con su mano libre.

-Mala.

-Tonto.

De un trago media botella se vació en un santiamén. Suspiró satisfecho y tuvo un escalofrío por el efecto del alcohol.

-Está buena.

Le guiñó un ojo que su amada respondió con un beso rápido en los labios. Cuando se despegaron, la chica se acomodó en la madera del respaldo estirando las piernas.

-Y bueno, ¿qué tienes pensado hacer esta noche, Alfie?

-Te he dicho que no me llames Alfie.

Golpeó ligeramente a su novia en el brazo.

-¿Por qué no? Es adorable.

-Parece el nombre de un perro.

Ella se rió con ganas auscultando su pecho bruscamente. Alfred echó otro trago de menor contenido que el anterior. Como siempre, le tocaría vaciar las botellas.

-¿Y qué opinas del mío? ¿También te parece nombre de perro?- preguntó entre risitas a medio sofocar.

-Miranda es más bonito que Alfred. Alfred suena a viejo amargado que se sienta en un sillón perpetuamente y al hablar aburre a un muerto. Está pasado de moda.

-¿Ah sí? Pues que sepas que uno de los amigos de mi padre también se llama Alfred. ¿Y sabes cuál es su segundo nombre?

-Cuál.

-Wilfred. Alfred Wilfred. Es una redundancia bastante graciosa. ¿No crees?

-Es posible.

-¿Sí o no? Nada de medias respuestas.

-Es probable.

-Vete a la mierda.

Miranda se acomodó en su pecho tumbándose en el restante espacio del banco, estirándose la falda todo lo posible para contrarrestar el frío.

-Alfred siempre me ha parecido muy inglés. ¿Es de allí?

-No, es de Alemania.

-¿Y te lo cambiarías?

-Si encuentro uno mejor, sí.

-No lo hagas...

-¿Por qué no?

-Es una tontería, pero cada uno tiene el nombre que le pega.

-Vaya gilipollez.

-A tu hermana no me la imagino sin el nombre de Alexia, por ejemplo. Yo no me imagino sin Miranda aunque sea un nombre muy común.

-Alexia es un nombre común en Grecia. Alfred, en cambio, que yo sepa no lo es en ningún sitio. Por algo será.

-Ah, ¿por qué eres tan negativo? Alfred es nombre de aristócrata.

Una carcajada se escapó de la garganta de Alfred. Una sonora y burlesca que tembló todo su cuerpo como una descarga. Asustó a Miranda momentáneamente, quien alzó la mirada preocupada por su repentina reacción.

-¿Y eso...

Alfred se enjugó los ojos todavía sonriente.

-No, nada...

-¿Qué pasa, Al-fie?

-Nada, nada.

-Cuéntamelo. Me lo debes.

-La aristocracia es una mierda...

-¿Por qué?

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo...

-Sí.

-Bueno pues, no sé por dónde empezar.

-Por dónde quieras...

-Uhmmm...-se rascó la barbilla.- Es una mierda porque...

-Porque...

-Te dicen en todo momento qué tienes que hacer, decir y cómo debes actuar en cada segundo. Debes mantener la etiqueta, aunque el que tengas delante sea el mayor hijo de puta del mundo. Tienes que vestir impecable en todo momento, y todos son prejuicios y más prejuicios contra todo. Más que nobles, no son más que viejas chismosas criticando todo en un patio. Eso es lo que son. Ya no tienen méritos ni nada interesante. Son todos unos parásitos que viven de las viejas glorias y de un apellido. Sobre todo de un apellido. Es una amargura. Siempre controlándote... Siempre menospreciándote como si fueras un estúpido... Las expectativas altas pero luego son ellos los que no hacen una puta mierda por nada. Putos incompetentes. Es un desperdicio de vida. Mucho lujo, mucho dinero pero vacíos totalmente de contenido. Asco de vida.

Miranda parpadeó descolocada por su torrente devastador. Todo de un tirón y sin dejar títere con cabeza. Había algo que su querido novio se resistía a contarle.

-Es co... como si hubieras sido uno...

-Olvídalo.

Miranda acarició su rostro serio y de mirada impenetrable, como si estuviera limpiando uno estatua.

-Alfred, ¿hay algo que no me quieres contar?

-Olvídalo. No tiene ninguna importancia. Vámonos. Se está haciendo tarde.

Alfred se levantó rígido, Miranda le agarró de la muñeca justo a tiempo.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Me sueltas todo eso de golpe y me dices que no te pasa nada? No me lo trago.

-Una mala etapa. Nada más. Vámonos que tengo hambre.

Empezó a andar en dirección contraria al viento, lentamente. Miranda recogió la bolsa con las botellas y corriendo se situó a su lado.

-¿Fuiste aristócrata...?

Alfred se alisó las mangas de la chaqueta. Su expresión era sombría.

-Hace muchos años. Pero eso da completamente igual. Ahora todo eso da lo mismo.

-¿Te escapaste de casa?

Se detuvo en seco, intentando encajar esa aguda observación. Miranda lo miraba fijamente francamente ansiosa por una respuesta.

-Algo así.

-¿Vivías en Inglaterra?

Alzó la mirada enfocando puntos aleatorios del horizonte. Lo complicado había empezado.

-No. En otro sitio, pero no te pienso contar nada más. ¿Entendido?

Secretamente, decepcionada, Miranda asintió por la falta de confianza de su novio. 5 años juntos parecía muy poco tiempo para Alfred. O a lo mejor esa "mala etapa" era tan dolorosa que no podía ni aludirla. Sea cual fuere el caso, lo mejor que podía hacer Miranda en esa circunstancia era ayudar a Alfred callándose por el momento. No quería estropear su relación tontamente, ni cometer el menor desliz. Ahora que por fin había encontrado la estabilidad y se había alejado de las pretensiones de sus padres, no lo echaría a perder por palabras de mierda en el momento inadecuado. Lo apreciaba tanto...

-¿Me lo contarás algún día?

Alfred pasó su brazo por su caderas.

-Algún día.

Miranda abrazó su pecho con fuerza. Un par de altibajos pasados no era nada comparado con el fogoso amor que sentía.


	10. Capítulo 10

El cielo raso estaba despejado. Unas nubes de algodón lo transitaban como tranvías discurriendo por el antiplano que ocultaba la Vía Láctea. El crepúsculo lanzaba desde la distancia lanzas doradas y marmóreas que destellaban en los rascacielos, las antenas, los cables, las ventanas, los coches. La ciudad. Una bulliciosa ciudad que a vista de pájaro no era más que una mancha de hormigón cimentada en un suelo milenario desposeído a base de fuego y acero. Un montón de edificios compitiendo por ser los más altos para después a los 30 años derruirse por la acción del todopoderoso Tiempo. Un montón de anónimos andando por las aceras aburridos de su propia existencia. Un paisaje desalentador.

Estaba en la azotea de un edificio de 50 plantas, sentada en el tejado plano de una caseta de comunicaciones con las piernas colgando en el vacío. Un suave viento ascendía revolviéndole el pelo e inflando su chaqueta. Hacía frío, pero menos de lo habitual. A su lado tenía una mochila y una soledad tan insondable como las profundidades del océano.

Estaba sola frotándose su muñeca derecha donde su nombre tatuado en japonés servía de máscara a una marca. Una fina marca que había sido imposible disimular con caracteres latinos por lo que tuvo que recurrir a un alfabeto con las letras o símbolos lo suficientemente grandes y aparatoso como para enmascararlo eficientemente. Su hermano le había sugerido inscribirlo en griego, pero a ella no le hacía especial ilusión ese idioma a diferencia de él. Se quedó entre japonés y ruso, y al final japonés porque el ruso tampoco la atraía lo suficiente. La cuestión es que tapara la cicatriz y punto. No hacía falta darle más vueltas.

Aunque también se lo podría haber hecho en latino aumentando el grosor de las líneas. O podría haberse tatuado un dibujo entero. O podría no haberlo hecho y haberse puesto una muñequera. O podría haberse cortado el brazo. Las posibilidades eran infinitas.

Se lo había hecho y punto. La gustó como quedaba y se lo hizo sin importarla que fuera japonés o turco.

Alexia se raspó la pierna desviando esos pensamientos tan sumamente gilipollescos que la invadían. Este tipo de discusiones mentales eran las que más detestaba. Tanta mierda inconsistente para llegar a nada y buscar una justificación a la que nadie va a prestarle la más mínima atención. ¿Tanto la costaba aceptar lo que hacía? Estaba visto que sí... Como decía Alfred, tenía que ser más lanzada y no darle tantas vueltas cíclicas a las cosas, aunque sin excesos.

Se rió ligeramente tumbándose en el empolvado cemento. Era una situación irónica. Ella formándose una explicación a un tatuaje por el que nadie va a preguntar cuando en realidad hace le apetece y cuando le apetece.

Y el término apetece englobando todos los aspectos que ese término puede manejar. De una vida aburrida a una llena de impulsos y excesos. Excesos en el sentido más tradicional, mugriento y aristocrático de la palabra.

Sin responsabilidades ni compromisos, trabajando en lo que siempre había deseado sin presiones ni horarios, viviendo en un caserón en un pueblo tranquilo y marítimo, una familia multimillonaria con un padre banquero, una ciudad a la que acudir siempre que quisiera con todo tipo de sitios en los que gastar el dinero y tiempo, un reconocimiento científico en auge y otras tantas enumeraciones de las que desistió de mencionar por pereza.

Una vida perfecta, envidiable, que todos querrían. Dentro de poco se compraría una moto de alta gama y se quejaba de que su padre no le daba suficiente dinero al final de mes para comprar tiendas casi enteras.

Y todo porque había hecho caso a su hermano.

Sin embargo, lo que se vislumbraba detrás de unos kanjis advertía unos hechos diametralmente ajenos a ese paraíso general.

Representaban dificultades, dolor y depresión. Dos años que, aunque pasaron rápido, fueron un completo infierno. Un infierno que jamás volvería a repetirse porque lo había superado, había superado lo que en primer lugar casi la hizo sucumbir. Eso, no era más que una etapa oscura, y debería quedarse así por siempre.

La noche se adueñaba de la ciudad mientras las calles se vaciaban de transeúntes. Siempre era el mismo patrón: el hombre encargado de limpiar las cristaleras descendía con su elevador hasta la furgoneta aparcada en la acera de enfrente, un hombre de camisa dorada que siempre fumaba en las escaleras de uno de los edificios tiraría el cigarro y se iría cabizbajo a su casa. Un trío de pandilleros saldría de su ciénaga a atracar al primer individuo que encontrase mientras las noticias alentaban que la criminalidad estaba por los suelos. Lo mismo una y otra vez. Un ciclo perfecto. Sólo que ahora no lo oteaba subida en un pedestal de vanidad. No. Ahora lo veía todo en detalle a ras de suelo caminando lo más desapercibida posible.

Y la gustaba. La agradaba ver la masa mundana y terrenal. Era, entretenido. Incluso en la peor de sus formas y cuando los problemas se figuran amenazadores. Era una inclinación un tanto dejada y suicida pero ella se defendía bastante bien. Había descubierto que sola valía más que con cincuenta y se las gastaba mejor. Mucha gente en Gibsons la esquivaba por eso. Su padre decía que era porque imponía a la vez que daba miedo y Alfred que era demasiado seria, individualista, seca y fría con todo el mundo y muy borde.

Alexia se remangó las mangas. Quizás era un poco borde, ¿pero el resto? No lo iba a cambiar ni muerta.

Se giró y se irguió limpiándose los pantalones. Otro día improductivo. Si perder el tiempo fuera una profesión ella ya habría conseguido tres Nobeles. Bostezó y bajó por unas escaleras de mano en dirección a la puerta.


	11. Capítulo 11

**10 de octubre de 1982**

Hay algo que realmente me preocupa. Algo en el ambiente que me entristece sobremanera. No sé qué es, pero está relacionado con padre, Alexia, conmigo y con este lugar. Siento que hay algo que funciona realmente mal. Y tengo que averiguar qué es.

**13 de octubre de 1982**

Esta mañana he leído una novela costumbrista de hace más de una década de cuyo autor no me acuerdo. La he cogido rápidamente de la biblioteca de padre sin que nadie se percatase. La he leído por encima y he vuelto a depositarla en su sitio. Seguramente padre se hubiera enfadado y me hubiera castigado, como siempre...

Tampoco me acuerdo del titulo, pero es irrelevante. Lo que importa es el contenido del mismo, o lo que he descubierto en su interior.

Contaba la historia de una familia burguesa que se veía envuelta antes de la boda de su hija en un montón de tramas y conspiraciones para evitar su casamiento con otro burgués sin importancia porque ella en realidad quería a un licenciado aventurero. Al final, la burguesa se escapa ayudada por los amigos del licenciado, para después darse cuenta de que esa había sido la peor decisión de su vida.

Estaba entretenido, pero lo que me ha llamado la atención no era la historia sino la... familia.

Un padre, una madre, un hijo y una hija. Eso es lo que recibe el nombre de familia normal. también había parientes como tíos, tías, abuelos y abuelas. Una familia normal.

Nuestro único familiar vivo es padre, a partir de ahí no tenemos absolutamente nada. Ni primos, ni tíos, ni abuelos... Ningún otro Ashford con el que poder contactar. El abuelo Edward murió antes de que naciéramos y nuestra madre al parecer también. Al parecer, porque lo que cuenta Alexander vale menos que nada. Ese maldito amargado...

Y lo peor de todo es que aunque le insistas no va a decir absolutamente nada. Sólo tiene ojos para Alexia...

**18 de octubre de 1982**

He estado recordando e imaginando los lugares de la novela costumbrista. Con ello me he dado cuenta de que es especialmente dificultoso. No porque no tenga imaginación sino porque, porque nunca he visitado lugares así.

**18 de octubre de 1982**

Es deprimente. Por más que lo intento apenas voy más allá de lo que he visto en los cuadros de la mansión, Es triste, muy triste. Le he preguntado a Alexia si ella alguna vez había visto ese tipo de paisajes y me ha contestado que nunca ha ido más allá de las verjas de la universidad. Estamos encerrados y lo peor de todo es que nos hemos acostumbrado tanto que nos da igual.

Tengo que indagar más sobre por qué estamos en esta situación. Por qué siempre estamos encerrados.

Tengo que ser valiente.

**19 de octubre de 1982**

Alexander es un amargado y un imbécil. Le he insinuado que si alguna vez podríamos ir a Inglaterra y me ha contestado con un no hace falta y que eso sólo distraería a Alexia de su trabajo. Si desde el principio me caía mal, ahora peor. Está completamente obsesionado con Alexia y su trabajo. Vive a través de Alexia y su trabajo. Después le he cuestionado el por qué llevamos viviendo aquí desde el principio, no me ha respondido y me ha obligado a marcharme a mi habitación como a un perro.

Está claro que mi presencia e importancia en esta familia es nula.

**20 de octubre de 1982**

He estado pensando sobre qué pasaría si Alexia y yo huyéramos de la Antártida y nos fuéramos a cualquier otro lugar. Seríamos como la hija burguesa que escapa de su propio hogar para irse con un licenciado aventurero a pesar de sus consecuencias. Pero, ¿nos saldría bien? Si nos vamos hay infinitas posibilidades. Podemos acabar solos, en un orfanato, en otro familia... Muertos. Pero en la Antártida tampoco hay mucho a lo que aferrarse. Estoy seguro de que si yo me marchara a nadie le importaría en absoluto, es más, yo creo que ese amargado se alegraría. ¿Y los dos? Que pasaría si nos fugásemos...

En fin, voy a tirar este montón de papeles. No quiero que nadie los lea y menos sepa de la existencia de estas estupideces.

Aunque sigo pensando que hay algo que no encaja.

Alfred.


	12. Cambios I

Esto no es un capítulo propiamente dicho, sino un aviso con el que pretendo advertir de los cambios que se harán a partir de la subida de este mensaje, y son bastante radicales por eso le dedico un capítulo aparte.

Código: Ashford es un fanfic en constante cambio y movimiento, es algo que estoy haciendo completamente sobre la marcha hasta lograr la versión definitiva que dará lugar a una novela o varias en un futuro, por lo que tampoco puedo asegurar que los cambios que expongo aquí sean definitivos, pero por si acaso, nunca se sabe.

Así que nada, los cambios definitivos por el momento son estos:

Alfred y Alexia sustituyen su apellido Ashford por Strauss.

Es el cambio más cantado de todos. Si estás intentando huir o esconderte de alguien lo mínimo que puedes hacer es no dejar rastro de tu identidad, por lo que mantenerles su apellido original aparte de ser poco realista, apenas iba a tener coherencia con el resto del universo que estoy formando.

En resumen, Alfred y Alexia de cara a lo "oficial" y en todo siguen siendo Ashford, pero en estos fanfics su apellido es Strauss.

Damian, su supuesto padre desaparece.

Sus nuevos padres son Franz Strauss y Dana Lindemann.

Aunque parezca que no, esto le da un enfoque de 360 grados a todo. Si mantenía un sólo padre, los personajes apenas tendrían un cambio familiar notable porque sería continuar el tipo familiar que tenían con Alexander, o lo que es lo mismo, la misma mierda pero en distinto contexto. Por lo que he decidido incluir una familia verdadera, un padre y una madre.

Consecuencias de esto: los fanfics que hasta ahora tenían reflexiones sobre el concepto de madre o familia dejan de ser válidos de cara a lo definitivo, pero no en su propio fanfic y contexto. Se puede interpretar más como una pequeña historia independiente.

El lugar en el que viven es Gibsons, Columbia Británica, Canadá.

Este lugar es cien por cien real, de hecho te puedes dar un paseo por él a través de Google Earth. Este lugar fue escogido completamente al azar después de barajar varios países y ciudades, aunque también influyó el hecho de antes hice otros fanfics situados en Canadá, por lo que de cara al extranjero, era lo que más conocido tenía; y también el detalle de que está relativamente cerca de Raccoon City.

Por tanto, toda la acción transcurre en ese bucólico lugar y también respecto a esto tengo que lanzar otro aviso. Nunca he salido de España, así que todo lo que se describa sobre ese sitio está basado en datos actuales de Google, por lo que no es fiel al tipo de Gibsons que existía en los 80 - 90. Sólo espero que esta pequeña incongruencia no le importe a nadie.

Todos los capítulos subidos hasta ahora pasan a conformar una mini histora independiente.

La pega: como se ha puesto antes, dejan de tener validez a partir del siguiente capítulo. Aunque eso no quita que sean disfrutables.

Se acabaron los capítulos sueltos que en realidad eran esbozos.

Hasta ahora todo lo que subía eran pequeños bocetos que utilizaba como guías para empezar a encajar todo esto y darle forma. Pues se acabó. Todo lo que suba a partir del capítulo 12 serán historias completas con sus tramas, sus personajes y su todo. También estarán sometidas a cambios, pero serán mínimos al estar mucho más estructuradas y con las cosas claras.

Y también me gustaría agregar para mis lectores más asiduos que estoy en pleno proceso de creación de mi primera novela basada en este particular universo alternativo. De momento, dejo caer que va para largo, pero no me disgusta en absoluto, es más, engrandece la obsesión enfermiza que siento hacia la familia Ashford.

Eso es todo por ahora.


	13. Capítulo 12 - Un nuevo comienzo

¡Vamos, vas a llegar tarde!

Ya voy, ya voy...

La juventud de hoy día... No quiero ni imaginarme cuál será nuestro futuro en los años 30 una vez vi en Viena como...

Papá, nos sabemos de memoria tus historias, no hace falta que las repitas a la mínima.

¿Qué hay de comer?

Olvídate la comida y tira. Otra vez vas a llegar tarde.

Qué se le va a hacer.

Pasa. Vas a provocar que hasta yo llegue también tarde.

Si hubierais pasado lo mismo que yo nunca llegaríais tarde.

Lo que tú digas abuelo.

Alexia ocúpate del abuelo y la casa. Adiós, cariño.

...

Como si no supiera cuidarme yo sólo. En la guerra...

El almuerzo está en la nevera. No te olvides de recordarle al abuelo sus pastillas y...

Ya lo sé.

Adiós.

Adiós.

Cerraron la puerta en un ligero estruendo. El motor de dos coches y la cadena de una bicicleta se desperdigaron por el viento retozando en las gélidas corrientes otoñales. Estaba despejado, soleado y con las hojas multicolores cayendo. El día perfecto para quedarse en casa.

-Qué falta de disciplina. La hora. La hora era hasta motivo de muerte en la capital. Cuánta permisividad contagiosa ha invadido la sociedad.

Alexia suspiró ignorando deliberadamente el discursillo superfluo de su abuelo.

-Tanto para llegar a esto...

-Por mucho que te quejes nada va a cambiar.

Se giró y torció a la izquierda en la pared del recibidor que convergía en el salón.

-Todavía eres una niña. Ya lo entenderás.- masculló el anciano desde la profundidad del salón.

Su abuelo, un cuadrado y arrugado austriaco, asentó su cansado esqueleto en un sillón de terciopelo de imitación. Sus barbas se confundían con el cuello de la camisa mientras unos delgados ricitos asomaban en su perfil de forma bastante caricaturesca.

-Sí, como todo.

Entró por el primer arco a su derecha y se internó en un delgado pasillo cubierto casi en su totalidad por una escalera de madera un tanto deslucida por el tiempo.

-Ahhh... Cuánto te falta por vivir, hija.

En la segunda planta, ascendió por otras escaleras hasta la tercera, y en cuento puso un pie en la moqueta brillante del pasillo, se dirigió a su habitación como una exhalación. El silencio siempre era mejor que aguantar las charlas bélicas de su cansino abuelo.

"Se prevé que a partir del 25 de octubre bajen las temperaturas en torno a los tres grados acompañadas de fuertes lluvias y vendavales procedentes del Pacífico que..."

Apagó la radio.

-Qué asco de otoño...

Su madre la insistía tanto en salir a la calle... Entre la desgana que la inundaba cuando alguien mencionaba salir a la calle y el tiempo de mierda que estaba asolando Gibsons desde hace un par de semanas, era un milagro sólo salir al porche. Encendió el ordenador. No necesitaba estar en mitad de la calle como un pasmarote perdiendo el tiempo. Siempre que tuviera electricidad, un ordenador y algo que hacer podía soportar estar enclaustrada en casa. Aunque... A veces echaba de menos sentir el calor del sol y el polvo transportado por el viento, pero por suerte, sólo eran momentos puntuales.

25 de octubre de 1987. Leyó en su calendario terciando sus pensamientos.

A decir verdad, tampoco tenía la quedaba mucho por hacer, a parte de ayudar a su madre en el veterinario y a su padre con sus aburridos informes bancarios; y por supuesto, soportar a su querido abuelito.

-Qué asco...

Si al menos hubiera algo interesante por hacer... Se reclinó en el asiento meditabunda. Podría gastar el resto del día pensando qué hacer durante toda la semana o mejor: empezar a hacer algo con su vida. Después de 3 años y medio de vacaciones procrastinando y buscando un sentido espiritual a su existencia, ya iba siendo hora de hacer algo productivo, ¿no crees?

-Podría... Yo que sé...

Su gata bostezó encima de la cama.

"...Curación casi instantánea..."

El retumbar de los altavoces de un televisor tembló el ladrillo de la casa desde le tejado hasta sus cimientos. Su abuelo estaba viendo el televisor sin molestarse en pensar que los volúmenes altos joden tanto al televidente como a las personas de su alrededor.

Se irguió con las cejas fruncidas y una mirada crítica ansiosa de recriminar y gritar a su abuelo que hiciera el favor de bajar ese ruido o se fuera a echar la siesta como hacen todos los carcamales a todas horas.

Descendió de nuevo a la primera planta. Su abuelo estaba frito en el sofá con el mando asido en una de las manos. Tenía el dedo apretando el botón que casualmente regulaba el ruiderío emitido por el tubo del televisor. Apartó su mano rápidamente y se giró para apagar de una vez ese trasto infernal cuando:

"Creado en los laboratorios de la Corporación Umbrella bajo la supervisión de nuestros mejores científicos."

El anuncio de un nuevo medicamento que causaba furor entre las masas. Un cápsula parecida a una aspirina que supuestamente te sanaba todo tipo de dolores instantáneamente.

"Nuestro negocio es la vida misma."

Alexia sonrió con sorna.

-Hijos de puta.

Bajó el volumen y se tumbó en el sofá. Era gracioso, muy gracioso. No podía evitar sonreír. Era irónico, y a la vez sarcástico e irrisorio. En concreto, no tenía ningún sentido, y seguramente era en ese sinsentido donde Alexia encontraba la gracia. Un sinsentido que parecía rondar como el eje de su vida, aunque había gastado los últimos cuatro años en autoconvencerse de que ya no era así, que todo eso se había esfumado. Estaba en una nueva etapa. Debía olvidarse completamente de lo anterior. Se lo repetía todos los días y su nueva familia así lo confirmaba. No tenía por qué preocuparse de nada. 16 años y toda una vida por delante. No merecía la pena, sencillamente.

Acomodó su cabeza en un cojín, mirando la pantalla sin mucho interés.

-Es gracioso que exista por una empresa de mierda, ¿no crees, abuelo?

Su severo abuelo roncó como respuesta.


End file.
